Love is for losers
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: COMPLETE! Trish is having a lot of trouble with the whole concept of love. She just can’t seem to find a good boyfriend she can be with for a long time. When a certain someone comes to show her why love is important will she be the one to love or knock it
1. Wrestle Mania 22

Love is for losers

Summary- Trish is having a lot of trouble with the whole concept of love. She just can't seem to find a good boyfriend she can be with for a long time. When a certain someone comes to show her why love is important will she be the one to love or knock it off like all the other times?

Disclaimer- I don't own nothing.

Chapter one: Wrestle Mania 22

((I'm going to do my own version of Wrestle Mania 22 with Trish's and Mickie's match.))

Trish was pacing back and forth in her locker room with the title on her shoulder. She was so scared of losing it to Mickie James tonight. Her match was second to the last. Rey just won the World Heavy Weight Championship. Randy was devastated. Trish Stratus and Randy Orton were best friends. Even though one was on Raw and Smackdown they found ways to hang out. Mr. McMahon was close to putting him back on Raw but Randy had to be his cocky self and ruin that chance. Randy scared Trish half to death because when he stormed in her locker room he slammed the door shut. Trish didn't know what to do so she put her title down and hugged him. Randy was mad but relaxed when he was in her arms.

"Thanks Trish I needed that," Randy said.

"I know what are best friends for?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, best friends," Randy couldn't stand that word. Best friends. He loved Trish and wants to be with her forever but she only sees him as a brother. Randy of course accepted that but would never tell her how he felt.

"On Smackdown you could always have a rematch,"

"I should have the title now!"

"Randy calm down,"

"No I can't calm down! He took that title from me!"

"I know trust me I saw the whole match, but I need you at the moment because my match is up next,"

"That's right against Miss. Psycho Mickie James,"

"Yeah, and I am afraid to lose my title to her,"

"Trust me you will win,"

"Will you be at ring side with me?"

"Of course Trish! If she tried to cheat I'll be there to make sure,"

"Thanks so much Randy. This means a lot to me," she kissed him on the cheek, put her belt on her shoulder and dragged him out of the locker room for her match.

Trish came out first. Once her music played she came out from the curtain with Randy at her side. The crowd cheered for the both of them. She got in the ring and they both did their pose. Next Mickie came out very determined to win. They both stared each other down and the ref signaled the bell. The match started and Mickie charged at Trish like crazy. Mickie took over the match by a few kicks and punches. Trish was thrown into the turnbuckles. Mickie ran and slammed Trish harder on them. She was getting very tired from these slams. Randy was cheering her on and trying to get her piped up. Trish finally gathered up her strength and knocked Mickie James to the floor. The Canadian blonde picked her up by her hair and slammed her head into the mat. Next she did a clothes line from hell when Mickie got up. Trish got a two count. Mickie took this as a chance and kicked her in the stomach which only made things worse for her self. Trish tried to do the Stratus faction but Mickie flipped her over which surprised everyone. When the Canadian blonde got up she got hit in the head with a chick kick from Mickie! She got a 2 ½ count. Mickie was so pissed off. Trish got up and pushed Mickie James in the turn buckles. She got on top and hit her ten times. Next she got her chance and did her signature move and won her title! Randy jumped on the ring and congratulated her. They both went in the back and were congratulated by their friends.

"I'm so happy for you Trish!" Torrie said hugging her.

"Same here, I knew you would win!" Ashley said hugging her next.

"The sexy Canadian blonde does it again," Chris Masters said. A former boyfriend of Trish that no one knew. They kept it a secret. Only Torrie and Ashley knew.

"Now that was cool!" Carlito said.

"Thanks everyone. I was so scared I might actually lose it,"

"To her, no way! Even Chloe new you would win," Torrie said handing her dog that had a shirt on which said go Trish on it.

"That is so cute! I guess she was rooting for me,"

"Hey Torrie," Randy said. He also had a secret crush on her.

"Hi Randy,"

"Are you two still on for the tag team match against Candice and Mickie tomorrow on Raw?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Hope you win!"

"Thanks Ashley and with you by our side we will be unstoppable," Torrie said.

"Oh great the girls can't stop talking again," Chris remarked. The girls stuck their tongue out at him.

"Are we going to celebrate or something?" Carlito asked in his little accent.

"Sure if you guys want to," Ashley said.

"Great," everyone said in unison. There was one person that Trish missed seeing. No one knew they were friends because they never hang out during Raw. She finally found the two right by the health guy getting fixed up. Lita ran to Trish and hugged her. Edge just waved. When he was all bandaged up he hugged Trish as well.

"Nice match girl," Lita said.

"Thanks you to Edge. Congrats on the win," Trish replied.

"Why thank you Miss Blondie," Edge laughed.

"Shut up," the girls said in unison while laughing.

"Me and a whole bunch of people are going clubbing if you want to join,"

"Ok we will Trish,"

"Okay see you there then,"

"Bye," they said in unison.

Torrie and Ashley grabbed their best friend and dragged her to the hotel. They told Trish she was smelly and made her take a shower. She got out and had a towel on when she saw people digging in her bag. She shook her head. The two friends shoved an outfit in her face and made her change into it. Ashley put on a black halter top followed by a black skirt that flares out when you spin, and some black converses. Torrie put on pink hip huggers, and a white halter top with pink high heels. Trish came out in black low risers, a green halter top that was a little tight around her breasts and some black converses as well. The girls wanted to wear the same kind of shirt but different colors. The guys were calling their cell phones like mad. They were all bored down in the lobby. It took them roughly around an hour and a half to get ready. They gave the dog to Maria to watch because she wasn't feeling too good so she stayed at the hotel. When the Divas got in the lobby the guys pulled them in the limo. Soon they were at the club called River Dance. The song being played was "I don't write no tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco. O most everyone from both rosters was there. Mickie James was dancing with Paul ((the pirate dude)) and every one laughed at the two. Trish waited for the next song to come on which was "Check on it". Torrie grabbed Ashley who them grabbed Trish and they started grinding up on each other. The guys of course were sure enjoying them dance.

"Man do I wish I could dance with them," Chris said.

"Watch and learn men," Randy said and got up from the table. Soon the girls were grinding up on him. Ashley was on the left leg, Torrie on the right, and Trish was in the middle.

"How come he gets all the action? That's not cool," Carlito whined.

"That my friends would be the biggest player ever," Shawn Michaels said.

"Hey Shawn," everyone said while he took Randy's spot.

"Well I'm going to get on the action," Chris said. Ashley danced with him when he went by them. After awhile Trish joined all the guys at the table taking Chris's spot. Randy enjoyed dancing with Torrie.

"What are you boys up to?" Trish asked.

"Watching you guys dance, well at least they were," Shawn said.

"I see, hope we don't dance bad,"

"Trust me from watching the way you do, you don't," Carlito said.

"Well then may I have this dance?" Trish asked.

"Now that is cool," Trish grabbed his shirt and started grinding up on him like crazy. She wanted to make him feel good because he never really got to dance with either of the girls. It was a slow song now. Carlito sat this one out. Ashley was still with Chris and Torrie with Randy. The Canadian blonde was about to sit down but a deep sexy voice asked her dance. She took John Cena's hand and danced with him. Her best friends gave her a thumbs up.

"I didn't even think you would of said yes," The Champ said.

"Well I let everyone have a shot to dance with the Women's Champion," Trish said with a smile.

"I see, well that's very nice of you,"

"Thanks, but I didn't even know you were here. Where were you before?"

"At the bar drinking a little,"

"Are you and Randy still best friends?"

"Yes,"

"That's good,"

"Yeah, he told me to ask you to dance,"

"I see," the song ended and they spilt apart. Her friends crowded her even Lita. They were smiling and some laughing. Lita nudged her as she saw John wave to Trish. She waved back.

"How was dancing with the Champ him self?" Lita asked.

"We need details," Torrie said,

"Come on you guys all we need to know is if Trish liked it," Ashley said.

"You guys it was just a dance, calm down.

"Right," they said in unison.

Trish shook her head with a huge smile on her face. When she collapsed on her bed in her hotel room she smiled at her win for the title. She kissed it and curled up in her bed. When she was about to sleep there was a couple knocks on the door. Torrie and Ashley came in once she opened the door. They talked and had pillow fights that night. In the morning Trish was on the side of he bed while Torrie was di angle on it and Ashley was sleeping at the bottom. The Canadian blonde fell asleep laughing.


	2. Raw

Chapter two: Raw

((thanks for the reviews they were very helpful. Sadie thank you so much for the help I hope I do better this chapter, you have to tell me in a review. Due you're the best ever! So glad we are friends!))

"Don't even think about it girl," Ashley demanded.

"Why not?" Torrie asked.

"Um… let's see that is way too heavy for you. Go for the 65 pound weight,"

"Come on I can so lift 95!"

"Not to be mean or take sides but you can't lift 95," Trish added.

"Why do you get to lift 95?"

"Because I can do it Torrie. Just let's not argue okay,"

"Alright Trish have it your way," Torrie said starting curling with the 65.

"Burger king! Have it your way!" Ashley said while running on the tread mill. Everyone cracked up laughing at her. Randy and Carlito came in the weight room in the arena now.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving on a plane?" Trish asked Randy.

"Yeah but I said I would get the next plane."

"Which is?" Ashley butted in.

"Tomorrow at night,"

"Oh great we have to deal with you longer," Torrie joked.

"Yes you do," Randy said with his cocky smile.

Torrie looked in his light blue eyes and dropped her weight that made a loud noise which made every body laugh. She knocked out of her gaze and started where she finished. Carlito started spotting Trish bench as she benched o most 200 pounds. Mickie James, Lita. Edge, John Cena, Triple H, Candice, and Victoria came in the weight room now. Candice and Victoria glared at Torrie but lucky for her Trish and Ashley grabbed her and made sure she stayed by them. John smiled at Trish and she smiled back. _Hope he doesn't think I like him because I don't. Randy better not of said anything. _Trish thought. And the truth was she didn't like John. Sometimes he was a big cocky ass jerk than he was sweet. The girls got done working out after about 2 hours. They all headed over to Torrie's hotel room. Chloe was barking at the door when she heard them coming. When they opened the door Chloe tried to jump on them but she was too small.

"Looks like someone missed us," Trish said picking her up.

"She always misses us," Ashley said as she kissed the dog on the head. "Dang she needs a bath,"

"Then you give her one," Torrie said as she wiped a little more sweat off her.

"Ha, Ha," Trish said as she handed Ashley the dog.

"That is so not nice you guys,"

"Well…" Trish started but there was a knock on the door. Torrie answered it and it was Triple H looking for Trish.

"Trish, ape boy is here," Ashley joked.

"Can I help you Hunter?" Trish asked rolling her eyes as he checked her out.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out later, you know like a date," Hunter asked.

"Sorry but I have a date with Ashley and Torrie so bye, bye," She closed the door in his face while the girls laughed.

"You are so mean to every guy that asks you out!" Ashley said.

"Well I hate dating because that leads to falling in love and then a heart break. I just hate it okay,"

"Alright then,"

"Well Raw starts soon so let's get ready," Torrie said ending the conversation.

"Alright," they said in unison.

The girls took turns taking showers. When Ashley was in the shower Trish blow dried and curled Torrie's hair. Trish hopped in the shower and was ready to go after awhile of getting ready. Torrie was wearing a pink tank top, blue jeans, and a pair of black high heels. If you couldn't tell she loves high heels. If you could wrestle in them she would. Ashley was wearing a black belly shirt with a skull on it, black converses, and black hip huggers. Trish was wearing blue faded jeans, white K Swiss, and signature shirt. They arrived at the arena about a half an hour before it started. The three best friends walked around for a bit then sat in Torrie's locker room with Chloe running around. The girls wanted to play a game called who is the hottest guy on Smackdown. The Canadian blonde did not want to play at all. After a while of begging from Ashley and Torrie she gave in.

"I think Randy Orton is the hottest!" Torrie Wilson said.

"Um no, Matt Hardy is," Ashley said.

"You both are wrong," Trish replied.

"Who do you think is hot?"

"Cant say, sorry,"

"Trish Lynn Stratus you better say now," Torrie said.

"Fine! Paul Burchill," Trish waited for them to laugh.

"Man he is kinda cute,"

"You both are on crack," Ashley said. "Matt Hardy is the only hot one their. He makes Smackdown look good,"

"Right," the two said in unison. After awhile of fighting of which guy was hotter Chris and Carlito came in the locker room.

"Why are you guys talking about Paul Burchill?" Chris asked.

"We weren't, you must have been hearing things," Torrie said.

"You ready for your match coming up you to?" Carlito asked.

"Of course we are," Trish said.

"I heard you slammed the door in Hunters face this morning,"

"Well he asked me on a date and I said no so I closed the door gently," Shawn Michaels came rushing in with some news he over heard when he was walking around. It was about Triple H and Ric Flair talking about Trish.

"Trish don't wrestle tonight," Shawn said out of breath,"

"Why not?" Torrie asked.

"Triple H has a plan to do something to you for some reason,"

"Why me and not Mickie?" Trish was so pissed.

"Well Mickie is part of it. She wants you dead and the title,"

"Explains it," Ashley added.

"Mr. McMahon then changed the plans by adding something but please don't wrestle,"

"We are and there is nothing stopping us Shawn. I can handle my self thanks," She grabbed Torrie's hand and left for the ring.

They both walked threw the curtain and headed for the ring. They were the first ones out. Next Mickie came out with Triple H at her side. Candice came out next. They held hands and headed into the ring. The bell sounded and Trish and Candice started the match. They shared punches and a few kicks. Soon Trish took over the match. She wiped Candice around a lot. Next after she slammed her into the ground she grabbed her hair and swung her around then dropped her dead hard on the mat making her not get up. The Canadian blonde got a two count. She tagged in Torrie who just attacked Candice like crazy. This time Candice took over the match by kicking Torrie in the stomach. She tagged in Mickie who pretended it was Trish and brought out all her anger on her. Triple h was cheering for her. When Torrie was about to punch her she got chick kicked and Mickie got the three. Trish ran to her side and helped her up. Triple H was circling the ring and pulled out a sledge hammer. He walked in the ring while Torrie ran out with Trish but he caught her. Trish told her to go. Next thing she knew she got hit in the head with the sledge hammer. Trish recovered form it after awhile. She tried to punch triple h but he pedigreed her. John Cena came out and switched off blows with him. Trish was knocked out on the mat. Torrie was at her side. Once Hunter, Candice, and Mickie left he carried her to the back. She woke up after about an hour in John's locker room. Torrie was holding her hand.

"Torrie is that you?" Trish asked. Her vision was a little blurry.

"Yes it's me, are you doing okay?" Torrie asked brushing away her hair from her face.

"I have no idea," she put her hand to her head. "I have a major head ache."

"Here take these," John said handing her water and two pills. "It's Advil,"

"Thanks for everything John, but this doesn't mean I like you, I could of handled things my self thanks," she gulped down the water and pills then left with Torrie at her side.

"Sorry John she is really mad when she is sick at points," she smiled in his blue eyes.

"I can tell," John said returning the smile. They got to the locker room.

"Can you at least be nice to the guy who saved you?"

"Torrie I know men like him, now he thinks we can go out and then the love comes in,"

"No he doesn't. He is just a friend, like Chris, Carlito, and Shawn,"

"There different,"

"How? You dated Chris and broke his heart; he didn't break your heart,"

"I know that's why we are friends,"

"You are so difficult,"

"I know but you still love me,"

"Shut up," Torrie joked. Ashley came in.

"I swear I will kill them!" Ashley yelled "I am so sorry I wasn't at ring side, some thing came up,"

"It's alright Ash, I'm fine," Trish said grabbing Chloe.

"Yeah, but she is being a huge dick to John though," Torrie added.

"What, why?"

"Because she thinks he might break her heart if their relationship goes any further,"

"So she likes him,"

"No but she might if they hang out a lot,"

"I see,"

"Hello I'm right here people. You can stop talking about me," Trish said waving a hand in their faces,

"I thought we already said hello?" Ashley asked. The girls busted out in a laugh.

When Raw was over, everyone went to the club. Trish saw John and wanted to leave right away. Torrie and Ashley grabbed her by the arms and dragged her in the club with her feet dragging and her complaining. Many people stared. Ashley was laughing her ass off. They sat the stubborn Canadian blonde at the same table as John Cena. She got up and danced with Chris for awhile. What didn't seem to work for Trish was that the Champ was still sitting at the table enjoying his drink. She gave up and sat down across from him ordering a coke. _Why is she sitting by me? I thought she hated me? _John thought as he watched her move some hair out of her sparkling blue eyes. He stared through them for a bit till he saw her roll them. _Quit looking at me! I'm not a Barbie doll. _Trish thought. Ashley and Torrie left her at the table with John because they wanted her to get along with him. Once she got her drink she chugged half it down.

"Thirsty much?" the Champ him self asked.

"Why? Were you watching me the whole time?" the Canadian blonde said very coldly.

"Sorry for talking,"

"Yeah you should be sorry. Don't talk to me,"

"Fine I won't,"

"Good," they sat silent for what seemed like an hour to Trish but was only about five minutes. Torrie text Trish and told her to be nice. "Leave me alone,"

"I didn't do anything!" John said shocked.

"Sorry I was talking to my stupid phone. Trish keeps texting me and telling me to be nice to you,"

"Like that will ever happen,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Use that lump three feet above your ass to figure that out,"

"You're such an ass whole!"

"You're a big bitch!"

"I wouldn't be one if guys like you created me like this!"

"Guys like me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you think you can mess with girl's emotions. Once you're done with them you kick them to the curb heart broken. I learned not to fall in love from jerks like you!"

"You don't know me!" everyone was staring at them now because they were yelling like crazy. Torrie and Ashley enjoyed them selves.

"I know you well enough!"

"Oh really, you just judge me because the way I dress?"

"Yes I do, and I can tell you are exactly like all my other boyfriends!"

"Well let's make a judgment right now. If I didn't know better I would say you're a huge slut!" Trish slapped him on the face really hard.

"Let's go girls," she dragged Ashley and Torrie out of the club. When they got to the hotel they were a little dizzy from the fight earlier. People that got back to the hotel after they did talked about the whole fight.

"What the heck was that all about with John?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing, we had a fight which proofs he is a total ass whole," Trish replied still angry.

"You made him an ass whole. The whole time you were by him he couldn't stop staring in your eyes," Torrie said.

"Great go take his side. I'm leaving!" Trish was gone with out another word. They were in her hotel room so she turned around and pushed them out. Her friends were now confused a lot.


	3. Surprise match

Chapter three: Surprise match

((Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sadie I'll try not to make the paragraphs long. It's just a little habit of mine. Oh and thanks so much for telling me Trish has brown eyes. Gosh I'm stupid lol.))

Trish woke up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She looked over to the door and saw a note by it. Trish picked it up and threw it on the table next to the bed, her cell phone rang and it of course was Torrie. After about three rings she answered it.

"Hello?" Trish said very sleepily.

"Hurry up and get ready," Torrie replied.

"Why?"

"Because we are going shopping for the next taping of Raw!"

"So do it with out me,"

"No! if you aren't ready in about a half hour then I am having John Cena come over there and make you get ready,"

"Oh gosh no! I'm ready when you are," Trish slipped into pink sweat pants and a white tank top. She put her hair in a pony very clumsily. There was a knock on the door and she answered it. John Cena was leaning against the door frame. She rolled her brown eyes and watched as he stood up straight when he noticed the door was open. "What do you want Cena?"

"Just came to say sorry for last night," John replied.

"Well I don't except it now leave," and with that she tried to slam the door on him but he wouldn't let her. "Now what do you want?" Trish asked getting mad.

"Here is the story line for tonight. I don't want to do it as much as you but I have to," he hands her the script. She takes it.

"Okay bu-bye now," that time she got the chance to close the door. She read over the script and was very pissed. Torrie came a knocking at her door. Before Trish could answer it she just walked right in.

"Come on were leaving now!" Torrie grabbed her arm and lead her out the hotel room. Trish dropped the script on her bed before they left. They entered the mall and went straight to Hot Topic. Trish found many cute outfits she bought. Next they went into Wet Seal and found cute clothes they both got. After awhile they sat down and ate some lunch at Applebee's.

"That was so much fun!" Torrie said.

"Oh yeah tons of it," Trish said but not to happily like Torrie,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I swear, its just John came over this morning before you did,"

"What happened? I need all the details,"

"He gave me the new storyline that will last a couple of weeks which I hate so much,"

"It's official you are living my dream life,"

"Please don't say that,"

"Well its true,"

The girls finished eating and headed back to the hotel. They both got their showers and headed over to the arena. Ashley was gone because her and Matt Hardy both took time off their jobs to spend the time together. Trish and Torrie entered the arena arms linked together. Some of the guys whistled at them for fun as they rolled their eyes at them. When they arrived at Carlito's locker room they heard some yelling so they skipped it. Chloe was barking when Candice and Victoria passed them. Torrie shushed up Chloe in her arms and glared at her former friends. They arrived at Trish's locker room and entered. Mickie James was sitting on the couch twisting her blonde hair. She was wearing Trish's ring attire. They looked at her and looked at each other confused. Mickie went straight threw the two best friends and smiled an evil smile.

"What the hell?" Torrie asked.

"I have no idea. Don't even want to know though. I could care less about her," they sat on the couch Mickie was just on.

"What is planned today with Stratus and Cena?"

"Don't even go there please?"

"I have to. Tell me what happens please?"

"No you have to wait to see. Just saying it grosses me out."

"Wow you really do hate him,"

"Well duh! When did you realize that?"

"Sorry, I'm a little slow okay,"

I noticed," a stage guy came in the locker room and noticed Trish.

He signaled her telling her that it was time for her and John to do their scene. She got up from the couch and hugged her best friend who watched the monitor eagerly. Trish was wearing a blue faded jean skirt, black high heels, and a black halter top with her hair down. John was wearing black chain gang shorts, and his Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt.

"Trish I've been looking every where for you," John said as he looked into her brown eyes that he loved so much. She wanted to roll them but couldn't.

"What do you need Cena?"

"We have a match together tonight,"

"Against who?"

"Triple H and Mickie James,"

"This should go well."

"Don't worry we will win,"

"We might now, Mickie can fight and so can Triple H,"

"Don't worry Trish, everything will be fine," he kissed her softly on the lips and was about to let go but Trish deepened it and turned it into a passionate kiss which made the crowd go wild. _Ew, ew, ew ,ew ,ew! _Trish thought as she kissed him. They let go and separated. Torrie screamed in the locker room when she entered. She jumped on her and hugged her very tight.

"Wow I can see why you didn't want to tell me,"

"Oh shut up, that was so gross!"

"It wasn't that bad," Trish looked at Torrie and glared.

Torrie had to wrestle Candice tonight and Victoria accompanied her so Trish did the same for Torrie. The match didn't take long. Victoria knocked out the ref and Trish attacked both Victoria and Candice but not to badly because Torrie needed to kick their asses. Torrie won the match all by herself except for the little help from her best friend. They celebrated in the back. The very last match was Trish, John's, Mickie, and Hunter's match. Carlito and Chris just got finished with the whole Master lock situation. Torrie knew they had a long car ride home. Up next was the match. Trish changed into tight hip huggers, and a white muscle shirt that she made into a belly one. John was wearing his usual outfit which was just blue jeans and his same shirt he had on earlier. Mickie and HHH were already in the ring. John had his arm around her waist.

"Don't worry Trish," John said. She rolled her eyes.

"Trust me I don't need to worry. Just don't talk to me. It's already bad enough your arm is around my waist," Trish replied.

"So this is worse than the kiss?"

"No I was about to kill my self after the kiss,"

"Just concentrate on the match,"

"You to,"

They both entered the ring and did their poses with their titles. Mickie stared at the Women's Championship. The match started with John and HHH taking turns punching each other. John took over the match and rammed Hunter in the steel pole. Next he kicked him in the stomach and a few punches in the face. Trish was begging to get in the match so John tagged her in. Mickie was tagged in next. The Canadian blonde got slapped in the face by the psycho. Trish punched her in the stomach and flipped her off her back. Mickie grabbed her back in winced in pain. Next Trish did a chick kick but Mickie caught it and Mick kicked her in stead. She got a two count. She slammed her elbow in her stomach which made her wince in pain. Trish recovered and did the Stratus faction. She and John won the match. They went to the back and separated. Torrie, Carlito, Chris, and Maria congratulated her in the back.

"Another victorious win by Trish," Torrie said holding Chloe.

"You did so good!" Maria said.

"Thank you so much guys," Trish said hugging the two girls at the same time.

"What was with the kiss with John?" Carlito asked.

"I was just about to ask her Afro boy," Chris said.

"So I beat you to it,"

"We'll see about that,"

"Guys! Knock it off now! It was part of the new story line we are doing which I hate. Let's not mention this ever again. Some one came in the locker room which surprised Trish a lot. She hugged the person. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit just to see you or do I need an invitation?" the guy asked.

"Don't be such a smart ass,"

"I'm known for it,"

"Who is that Trish? He is really cute," Maria asked.

"I'm so sorry everyone; this is my older brother Nick,"

"Hi," everyone said in unison.

"Are you new here to the WWE?" Maria asked.

"No, just came to visit,"

"Did you hear that guys? He's here to visit!"

"Oh yes," Torrie said. "I would of never guessed,"

"I'm going to head on back to the hotel you guys," Trish said.

"Bye," everyone said in unison. Nick followed her. When they were out in the parking lot John Cena came up to Trish and her brother. Nick o most freaked out because he was John's biggest fan.

"Your John Cena!" Nick said.

"Yeah nice to meet you…" he stuck his hand out.

"Nick Stratus,"

"Hi, you must be her brother,"

"What do you want John?" Trish asked coldly.

"Came to say nice match but your not in the mood,"

"No I'm never in a mood to talk to you so good bye," Trish got into the car and so did Nick.

"See ya,"

Trish left the parking lot in Nick's car and went into the hotel parking lot. Nick kissed his sister on the cheek good bye and went up to the hotel when he saw a chick he thought was hot. _Typical Nick to go after every hot girl. _Trish thought. She laughed at her thoughts and ran into the Champ again in the hall way. She ignored him and entered her room. Tomorrow there was a new location for Raw. When the Canadian blonde woke up she got her things together and headed over to the airport. The plane arrived in Las Vegas around one o' clock. Ashley met up with them at the airport with Matt. When they got to the new hotel people had to share rooms. What luck for Trish and John because they had to share a room. There was no one left to be paired up with. When she opened the door John was lying on the bed watching TV. She dropped her purse on the floor and he saw her and smiled.

"What luck," he said jokingly.

"Shut up John!" Trish said knocking him off the bed close to the window. "I always get the bed by the window,"

"Who died and made you queen?"

"Don't be such a smart ass,"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because I don't want to get to close to you and fall in love. Then the next thing I know you leave and break my heart. Love is for losers,"

"Love is for losers? All those other guys that dated you were ass wholes and just want a booty call,"

"What and you are supposed to be different?"

"You never gave me a chance to prove I am different,"

"Why do you even care?"

"No reason,"

"Does the Champ have a crush on me?"

"No," John tried to hide it but he just smiled.

"You do! I cant believe I didn't notice it. I'm so stupid!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Shut up!" Trish jumped on him and hit him with a pillow. She straddled his chest for a minute and then her lips got claimed by Johns. She broke it immediately and got back on her bed. "Don't ever kiss me again!" Trish said getting cold again.

Trish laid in bed and fell asleep. John was confused about what just happened. _I think she is warming up to me. _John thought and fell back asleep. In the middle of the night Ashley called but Trish didn't answer it. Torrie called and John answered the phone. Torrie hung up right away and let out a light scream with Ashley. In the morning Torrie knocked on the door with Ashley at her side. John answered in his boxers and let them in. He fell right back to sleep. Trish was sleeping but woke up from people jumping on her bed.

"_What do you want?" _she whispered.

"_How was last night?" Ashley asked also whispering._

"_Fine but the weird thing was is that John kissed me again,"_

"_No way!" Torrie said whispering_

"_That's awesome,"_

"_I guess, but you better go before we get yelled at,"_

"_Alright see ya later," they said in unison._

Trish fell back asleep with a smile on her face. She knew she had to hate John and couldn't fall in love with him. _He called you a slut remember. You cant like him. Be your evil self again. _She thought and fell back asleep.


	4. Photo shoot

Chapter four: Photo shoot

((hope you guys like my story so far. Is my chapters to long? I could reduce them so yeah. Sadie you need to update in your storied girl!))

Trish woke up and remembered what happened last night. John was in the shower at the time. She knew right away she had to be her little evil self around him because to her it already was starting and she was hating it. John got out of the shower as Trish was eating a bowl of cereal. He was digging in his stuff to find a pair of clothes so Trish saw him in just a towel. She turned around and ignored him. Torrie came over and asked Trish to watch Chloe for a while so she could hang out by her self, of course she agreed. When it hit around noon Trish got her shower and came out in white low risers, purple tank top, and her hair in a ponytail. She blow dried it before. John left for a photo shoot she didn't know about. The Canadian blonde headed for her own photo shoot later on that day. It was around two when she arrived. John just got done with half of his shots. She was next.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," John said and smiled into her brown eyes.

"Yeah, well I hope they clean every step you went because I don't want to chain gang crap on me," Trish replied glaring.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Um let's see here… you,"

"I see last night wasn't you at all then,"

"Don't even mention last night!"

"Trish Stratus we need you in make up," one of the ladies said. She followed and got her hair and make up done. They put her hair down and wavy. Her make up was pink eye shadow, red lip gloss, a pinch of blush was added, and some blue mascara. John watched and thought she was very beautiful. Next they put on a pink mini skirt on, yellow strapless shit, and white high heels.

"Trish my beautiful darling!" said the photographer Stan. He was gay of course.

"Hey Stan! I missed you so much," they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Let us go shoot some wonderful photos!"

"Alright , let's do it," Stan got a combination of Trish sitting and standing. Next she painted an Easter egg for Easter. They got a couple shots of that. When she was done with half her shots John waved while she rolled her eyes. Stan got them together and announced the next half of their photos.

"The next half of both of your photos will be together. The word is, is that you're the hottest couple!" Stan said clapping his hands.

"What? I am not taking pictures with him!" Trish yelled.

"Same here, she will kill me," John agreed.

"Well you both have to so deal with it,"

Stan brought them over to the camera and made them get a pose together. John had his arm around her waist while she had to place her leg around his waist. Next they stood hand in hand. Stan had to get a picture of them kissing so they did as they were told. Stan screamed in excitement. Trish rolled her eyes. Ten minutes passed of them taking pictures. The last photo they took was when John held Trish while she straddled his lap and put her arms around his neck. Stan made John put his hands on her butt while he held her up. Stan needed one more photo of Trish being held so John held her like a baby. When the photo shoot was over Trish had to take the same limo back to the hotel. In the limo john was blasting rap music which mad her so mad. She hated rap, Trish turned it off.

"What the heck is your problem?" John asked.

"You are for the millionth time," Trish replied glaring at him

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Everything!"

"Can't you just let love come in your life?"

"No! I always end up heart broken and my heart can't take it anymore,"

"People can change and not everyone is like your other boyfriends,"

"All the people I know,"

"You don't know me and you should at least give me a chance,"

"Fine! You get one chance to prove me wrong," he nods his head. "It doesn't mean we are going out though,"

"Alright, as long as your given me a chance,"

"Okay then," there was an awkword silence between the two on the way to the hotel.

When they got inside John put his arm around Trish's waist. People stared at them. When they arrived on the 10th floor Ashley and Torrie was about to come out the door and Trish did not want them to see her with John. She saw the nearest closet and shoved him in there. He looked at her strange and was about to say something. The Canadian blonde wouldn't let him and claimed his lips so he would shut up. Trish heard them pass and broke the kiss. John smiled and was very confused.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"I need you to shut up for when Torrie and Ashley left," she replied.

"You could have told me,"

"Then I would have had to talk wouldn't I,"

"Right, but you could have put your hand in my mouth or something like that,"

"Will you shit up I hear some one coming,"

"No I am not shutting up, let them find us in here. You're the one who shoved me in a freaking closet!"

"Great let people think we are going out!"

"Now you want that to happen or something?"

"You're so weird,"

"So are you!" the door opened and Carlito saw the two. Trish exchanged looks with him. He closed the door and whispered okay to himself. "Thanks so much for yelling you nitwit."

"What ever," they both left the closet and headed to the hotel room.

When they arrived in their hotel room Trish collapsed on her bed and let out a sigh. _Why did you kiss him? Why did you give him a chance? You're losing your touch here! _Trish thought. John was watching her as she played with her hair while thinking. He never knew someone could be so funny just by thinking. _Never thought she could be so cute. _John thought and scratched his head. Torrie came over and entered with out knocking. John saw her and was surprised she just came in. Chloe was barking on the floor. Trish picked her up and wouldn't let her ago until Torrie gave her glare. John went in the bathroom when Torrie left. IT was getting late to Trish so she took her clothes off and was wearing her bra and underwear. When John came out of the bathroom she was sleeping in her bed curled up in the blankets. In the morning she got up and didn't even notice that John was up. He noticed her and covered his eyes until she was in blue sweatpants and a pink tank top. She stared into his blue eyes and smiled. _Why are you smiling? Wipe that grin off your face now! _Trish thought.

"Morning sleepy head," John said.

"Morning… sorry about earlier with me in my bra and stuff,"

"It's okay I covered my eyes,"

"That's so sweet,"

"So I've been told,"

"Ha, ha, ha very funny,"

"Your ready for Raw tonight?"

"Oh yeah, totally,"

"Some of Smackdown's stars are coming tonight. Randy might be there,"

"Are we still doing our story line or no?"

"Yeah,"

"Great, no offense or anything I don't like the storyline. I mean why does everyone want us to hook up all of a sudden?"

"When I know ill tell ya,"

"Don't be a smart ass,"

"Sorry just trying to cheer you up if it worked at all,"

"Not really but thanks for trying,"

"No problem,"

They both got ready for Raw and both were ready at about six. It took them awhile because friends came over to visit and all that junk. Part of the story line was where they had to pretend to be a couple because for the new Raw magazine they were on the cover. Later into Raw they were going to show the new cover and some few pages to get the crowd going and believing the story line. Torrie and Ashley were loving every minute Trish was with John. It was getting close to show the new cover and Trish had to act like she had nothing to wear when John walked in. Torrie hugged her goodbye with Chloe in her arms and followed Ashley out of her locker room. The crowd went wild when they saw Trish in her towel digging for clothes. John knocked and Trish yelled come in. his title was hanging over his shirt which had a picture of his belt on it with words up above and some black jeans. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey baby whatcha doing?" John asked checking her out in her towel.

"I cant find what to wear and it's making me so mad!" Trish replied while she gave him a hug.

"If someone walks in on us there gonna think some nasty thoughts,"

"Let them I don't care, but help me find an out fit," she play fully hit him.

"Fine, just don't beat me up in the process,"

"Okay I promise," she winked and John threw her clothes.

She changed in to a black mini skirt, pink strapless shirt that showed her belly, and pink high heels. John went on the ramp when his music played and he waited for Trish. After about a few minutes she didn't come out. He headed down into the ring and her music played again. About 40 seconds into the song she was pushed out by Torrie and Ashley. When she entered the ring John gave her a microphone.

"Sorry it took so long I need to re do my outfit," Trish said with some innocence.

"What's the difference with it?" John asked.

"Well this pink is lighter than the other,"

"It's the same freaking pink!"

"No its half a shade lighter,"

"You are so weird,"

"So are you,"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"Can we just continue with what we have to do?"

"Okay if you say so,"

"I do say so,"

"I know for a fact that all of you fans cant wait to see me and John on the cover of Raw next month, so we decided to give you a sneak preview," a video showed the photo shoot and Trish and John flirting like crazy. You could also hear Stan yelling something like I love it or give me more which made people laugh. When the video was done there was a box with the cover all over it.

"I look fat in this picture!" Trish explained.

"No you don't," John said while he looked at the cover. The cover was when Trish had her legged wrapped around his chest and her arms around his neck. The crowd went wild.

"Tell the truth you know I look fat in it!"

"Will you stop it! You look anorexic. Get some food,"

"You're a bad liar!"

"You know what I am good at?"

"What is that?" he leaned toward her and planted a kiss on her lips. It was passionate to Trish. She loved it so much. "Oh yeah, your good at that," Trish said out of breath.

Raw continued with Trish and John arguing. The crowd loved all the pictures especially the one where they kissed.


	5. Contest

Chapter five: Contest

((Thanks so much for all the reviews. It means so much to me that you guys like it. Sadie you kinda did make me update lol. You're so funny. Oh yeah and the new story we are going to write together should be great! I've been reading this new anima book called Fruits Basket and it is awesome!))

Trish was sitting in her hotel room thinking about the previous Raw nights. She was out side and the Texas weather was killing her. Sure she got a nice tan once in awhile but it was way to hot out. Torrie was planning to hang out with her and try to cheer up the blonde because Ashley got moved to Smackdown and no one knows the new superstar that is coming over to Raw. Ashley was happy because she got to be with her boyfriend Matt but was sad because she couldn't be with her two best friends. Tonight was another taping and Trish was not up for it. There was a knock at the door and Torrie walked in the room. The two best friends hugged each other.

"It's been three days since she left and I am still moping around," Trish said.

"We can always see her at Royal Rumble, Wrestle Mania, Unforgiven, Backlash, and all those pay per views," Torrie said leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Those are to long away. She is very happy with Matt and probably forgot about us!"

"Don't say that Trish. She could never forget about us. We were the ones who hooked her up with Matt Hardy in the first place,"

"Go us," Trish said still sad.

"Well if you going to be like this I will go get John Cena to cheer you up!"

"What ever," Torrie left and in about 5 minutes she had John shoved in the room. Trish was lying down on her bed and had tears down the side of her cheeks.

"What's wrong with her?" John asked.

"She is sad because Ashley got moved over to Smackdown," Torrie explained.

"That sucks. They were super tight. Well all three of you were but Trish was best friends with her before you,"

"I know but I hate seeing her like this so I thought you could help,"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know think of something!" Torrie sat on the chair and opened up a last month issue of Raw where it featured her, Ashley, and Trish being the best tag team people.

"So Trish, what's up?" John asked while he sat on the bed by Trish,"

"The ceiling and the lights," Trish replied.

"You know what I mean,"

"I don't need any smart ass comments right now,"

"Sorry crabby," she shot up and sat cross legged. Her face was a couple inches from his face. Torrie peeked from the magazine and was hoping they would kiss.

"You want to talk about Crabby!"

"Will you two stop fighting?" Torrie interjected.

"No!" they yelled back. She put the magazine over her face so they couldn't see her laughing.

"Maybe we sho…" he was cut off because Trish claimed his lips. She let his tongue explore her mouth. They broke apart and Trish went in the bathroom.

John left the room and was very confused. Torrie saw the whole thing and jumped on the bed which startled the Canadian blonde. They wrestled each other for a bit. Trish glanced at her bag which was open and saw the note she got a few weeks ago. She got up and grabbed it. Torrie was hurtled around her shoulder. Trish opened the note and saw Randy's hand writing.

Trish,

Hey girl what's up? Wow I just started this weird. Anyways I would like to tell you a secret I have been wanting to tell you. I bet right now Ashley and Torrie are reading this by hovering over your shoulder. I don't mind if they know though. Okay back to the secret. How do I put this? I LOVE you! For so long I have felt this way and needed to tell you. Now I feel a lot better.

Hey its a couple days later and we just hung out. Wrestle Mania was crazy! Rey will loose that title to me next week. I have a new crush Trish and it's not you. Torrie is the one I am falling for. Is she still reading this? Well if she is bye.

Love (as a friend)

Randy

Torrie and Trish exchanged looks and both reread the not over. They both were super shocked. If Trish opened this sooner would she feel the same for him? the Canadian blonde shook her head and new that love was for losers and it was stupid. Also she thought that it should have never been born. Like love was even born, man she must be on crack. Torrie smiled while reading, pretending to be interested in it. Trish went to take her shower. When she got out she was wearing a black tank top, black and red pleated skirt, and some combat boots. _I need to cheer up because now that Ashley is gone, I am doing things I don't ever want to do. Like that kiss, that was gross. _Trish thought as she got dressed. Torrie was wearing a pink strapless dress and pink high heels.

"I wonder who the new Superstar is going to be." Torrie wondered as they arrived at the Raw arena.

"Probably Kurt Angle or someone dumb like him," Trish replied.

"What if it was the Undertaker? I love him so much!"

"That's nasty; he is old enough to be your father,"

"No he isn't. He is like 42 years old!" they entered the locker room they shared together.

"He is attractive in his own mysterious, scary way,"

"Will you stop already?"

"No I will not," there was a knock on the door and they both yelled come in. Mickie James walked in looking like Trish.

"What do you want Mickie?" Torrie asked.

"Just needed to tell Trish that, I am fighting her for the Women's Champion ship tonight!" Mickie said excited.

"Right, like we didn't know before," Trish said rolling her eyes. "But,"

"Don't think you can get your self out of this one,"

"Oh Trust me I can. I'm not feeling to well so McMahon said I didn't have to fight tonight,"

"We'll see about that," Mickie left and slammed the door.

Torrie burst out into a laugh. Trish followed along. They didn't get a monitor put in their room so they couldn't find out who the new Superstar is. All the Divas were happy that he was the one picked. Chris was a little mad that he got picked but Carlito snapped him out of his jealousy. On the other side of the Arena the girls were talking but were interrupted by someone.

"Hello ladies! I know you missed me," he said in a cocky way.

"Randy you got picked! I am so happy," Torrie said and hugged him. he hugged her back.

"You're not Ashley," Trish complained while putting her hand a cross her chest making her look mad.

"Yes I am. I'll be right back," Randy ran in the bathroom and slipped on a skirt, tank top, and tried to fit in high heels. Next he found a wig that was Ashley's color and slipped it on. Randy found the make up and tried to put it on. The eye shadow was every where on his eyes. He walked out and showed them his new make over.

"Ashley your back!" Trish screamed as she laughed at Randy in the skirt, tank top, make up, and high heels.

"I can't believe you did that," Torrie said.

"You guys I'm so glad to be back! Matt was giving me great sex but I needed you guys," Randy joked in a high girly voice. the friends pushed him.

"You're nasty!" Torrie said.

"I need the Legend Killer back,"

"Girl I just got in this outfit and I'm not taking it off!" Randy said.

"Alright but John Cena is calling me and you out to the ring, so come on!" Trish and Torrie shoved him out of the locker room without letting him change. They got to the ring and Trish went down and into the ring first. John kissed her on the cheek. Randy's music played and the crowd went wild. Torrie gave him one last push and then everyone heard laughter. He got in the ring looking like a girl.

"Do I need to ask dude?" John asked his best friend.

"No you don't," Randy replied glaring at Trish.

"I came to welcome you to Raw again,"

"Thanks John but I think Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson already gave me a hell of a welcome!"

"Fine I'll tell all the women models/ strippers to go home," John said pretending to be sad.

"Wait just a minute Cena. I am going to need a better welcome,"

"You guys are perverts!" Trish said.

Trish and John still had to do the story line which Trish hated. The part she hated the most was coming up. Randy was very embarrassed to be in front of everyone. Trish noticed it and wanted to laugh but it would probably ruin every thing. Randy dressing up like Ashley was not in the story line.

"The only time I am a pervert is when we are in bed together," John said as he moved Trish closer to him.

"That was private you know," Trish said.

"So the fans deserve to know,"

"I agree with him," Randy said.

"Oh really?" she gives them a sly look. "Let's have a competition then shall we? Tonight John Cena and Randy Orton are going to dress up like one of the divas on Raw. Who ever looks convincing will win…" she thought thinking about it. "10,000 dollars!" the crowd went wild.

"we are not doing that," Randy said.

"Yeah, what he said,"

"Chickens,"

"Fine we will do it then!" John shouted.

"Good, see you in about an hour,"

Trish left the stage while John and Randy stared at each other. They left after wards. Randy was going to look like Torrie and John was going to look like Lita. Lita hated him for that. Trish told her it was going to be okay and he wouldn't act like a slut because she isn't like that but he had other plans. Mickie was still trying to have her match but stopped when McMahon threatened to fire her. It has been an hour and Torrie and Trish were out in the ring with Lita. The divas were going to stand next to the guy pretending to be her. Trish and the crowd were going to judge. Randy's music came on and he was wearing a pink dress, with high heels. It looked like he used apples for breast. Next John Cena came out in army pants, and a tank top. He used melons for his breasts. Everyone was laughing. He got in the ring and the competition started.

"You look hot guys," Trish noted laughing.

"I see some resemblance with the hair," Torrie said.

"Can we get on with this?" Randy begged.

"First task is to dance like you think that diva would," Trish stated. Randy did everything Torrie does at the clubs and John did some butt shaking and grinding on Lita.

"Very nice, now the second task would be… act like your diva,"

"Where is Chloe I need her super badly. I can't live without her," Randy said in his high squeaky girlie voice.

"I am not a slut! You may think I am but I only act like it because Edge makes me," John said sounding a little like Lita. Lita couldn't help but laugh.

"That was a good one John," Lita said.

"Why thank you," he replied in his girlie voice.

"Now the last task is… you have to kiss your diva like you think they would," Trish said. Lita and Torrie stared at her.

"I have a boyfriend!" Lita complained.

"I don't so what the heck," Torrie said and Randy started making out with her.

"Edge already agreed to it," John kissed her for 5 seconds and broke the kiss. "You can stop now you guys,"

"One more minute," Torrie said out of breathe and she let out a little moan as Randy kissed her so Randy did the same because he had to pretend to be Torrie. Trish hit them both on the head.

"Now it's up for the crowd to choose," Trish placed her hand over Randy's head and the crowd cheered. Next was John and the crowd cheered a little louder. "Guess I got to break the tie," she looked at them closely. "I choose Randy because he copied Torrie when she moaned plus you kissed my man Lita," they hugged each other and laughed.

Raw went off the air while the five went to the back. John and Randy changed back into their normal selves. Torrie was sad when she knew she wouldn't be able to kiss Randy so passionately again. Lita hung out with them for awhile. Edge was hitting on some random girl that no one knew about except Carlito who passed them. He didn't tell his friends the news though. The night continued with laughter, making out, and hanging around making trouble. Torrie and Randy were the ones who were making out a lot.

((till next chapter folks lol. Oh and read me and Sadies story called Twin Disaster or something like that. It's really good. Its about wrestling!))


	6. Romantic evening

Chapter six: Romantic evening

((Okay so I lied. The twin disaster is not posted yet but when it is please read it. Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sadie I'm going to marry Paul Burchill one of these days!))

Trish woke up from the best sleep in her life. There were pictures on her bed side table of John and Randy dressed like divas. Her cell phone rang and it was John. _What does he want? _Trish thought as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" she asked with a tired and annoyed voice.

"Sorry to wake you but I was wondering if you would go out to eat with me tonight?" John asked hoping she would say yes.

"Sure what ever but no tricks,"

"Alright no tricks,"

"Pick you up around six then,"

"Okay bye,"

"Bye,"

The Canadian blonde got out of bed and changed into pink pants, and a blue tank top. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and headed over to the gym. Torrie, Chris, and Carlito were already there working out. John just arrived at the gym and started running up on the track. Trish noticed so she decided to join him. They ran and walked together. Torrie seemed to notice that Trish is actually starting to like John. A couple hours passed of working out so Trish headed back to her room. It was around three when Trish got out of the shower. _Three more hours, just three more hours till you can eat. _The blonde told her self. Lita knocked on the door and went in the room.

"Hey girl what's up?" Lita asked.

"Nothing, just waiting for John to pick me up at six," Trish replied plopping on the couch.

"Do you guys have a dare or something?"

"Or something,"

"You need to tell me the truth right now. Are you starting to like him at all?"

"A little, I am getting used to him and his kisses are amazing! I can't fall in love with him though,"

"Come on he is different then all those other ass wholes you dated."

"He can turn out to be like them any day now,"

"Please just give him a little more time. Trust me he isn't like them,"

"You're only saying that because you like him!"

"I love Edge and you know that,"

"How though? He could be cheating on you, not love you, or be planning to break up with you right when you head back!"

"Now stop it. Let me worry about that,"

"Lita, please I don't want you to get hurt like I did,"

"Remember you broke Chris Masters heart, he didn't break yours,"

"Do you always have to bring that up?"

"Yes I do,"

Lita and Trish argued for awhile now. It was getting very close till Trish had to go out to eat with John. Lita put her in a black mini skirt, white strapless shirt, black high heels, pink lip gloss, hair down and curly, pink eye shadow, pink bracelets, and to touch it all off she put a cross chocker that had a lacy band. Lita left five minutes before John arrived. Trish answered the door and saw John check out her figure. She rolled her eyes and took his hand. He brought her over to Olive Garden. The Canadian blonde noticed her was wearing his pump sneakers, black chain gang shorts, and his hustle, loyalty, respect shirt. They got a table right away.

"Welcome to Olive Garden, my name is Ashley and I will be your server for this evening," she smiled at them while she gave them menu's. "Can I interest you guys in some drinks?"

"I'll take a Jack Daniels," John said.

"A water for me please," Trish said.

"Okay I'll be with you in a moment with your drinks,"

"Thank you," the waitress left and Trish stared at John.

"What chu staring at me for?" John questioned.

"You're getting a beer, when you're the one driving?"

"I'm only having one!"

"Sure you are," Ashley came back and handed them their drinks.

"Are you guys ready to order or need a few more minutes?" Ashley asked.

"Were ready… I'll take a garden salad with ranch dressing,"

"I will take a steak and medium rare for it," Ashley took the menu's.

"Okay your food should be here soon,"

"A steak? Man you can eat a lot,"

"You need the food and all you're getting is a salad."

"What I don't eat that much,"

"I know I can tell, you're like skinner than a twig!"

"Very funny Cena,"

The night when on and on of them fighting. John wanted to laugh at how childish they were being but didn't. When dinner was over John paid for the food. Trish wanted to see a movie so they headed over to the theatre. The movie they both agreed on to watch was V for Vendetta.

They sat in the middle of the room. Trish bought gobstoppers to snack on. The two noticed that a lot of couples were watching the movie so they both rolled their eyes in disgust. _V is so freaking hot in that mask. I hope we get to see what he looks like… his voice is so sexy. I wish I could be Evey and stay with him. _Trish thought while looking at the screen with little girl crush eyes.

The movie ended in about two and a half hours. John opened the car door for Trish and she got in. He finally burst out into a laugh. Trish glared at him.

"What is so funny?" the Canadian blonde asked.

"You liked V didn't you?" John asked with a huge smile on.

"What makes you think that?"

"You were staring at him with little crush eyes,"

"So what, he was hot in the mask and had a sexy voice. Kill me for it then,"

"I just thought it was hilarious,"

"Oh really,"

"Yes really,"

"John, your okay,"

"Is the Canadian getting used to me now?"

"Yes, you can be sweet and a jack ass at times,"

"Same with you,"

"I already know that,"

"Why are you always a dick to new comers?"

"Because I just don't trust the guys," John pulled up to the hotel and parked the car.

"Were here,"

"Thanks for the movie and dinner,"

"No problem," they entered the hotel and got in the elevator. The two didn't speak in the elevator or on the way to Trish's room. Trish took her door key out of her purse.

"See you tomorrow?" John asked.

"Yeah tomorrow, see you then." Trish replied.

John stared into her brown eyes while Trish stared into his blue eyes. Next thing she knew her lips were claimed by Johns. She didn't stop him but let his tongue explore her mouth. Trish opened her room door and broke the kiss. She closed the door and waved goodbye. Trish leaned on the door frame. Trish thought to her self. _Did I just…_

((Sorry its so short. The next chapter will be long. Ha, ha, ha you guys don't get to know how she feels yet.))


	7. Mickie James

Chapter seven: Mickie James

((Hope you guys like the story so far. Sadie what is happening my sister from another mother? Lol I crack my self up!))

John stared into her brown eyes while Trish stared into his blue eyes. Next thing she knew her lips were claimed by Johns. She didn't stop him but let his tongue explore her mouth. Trish opened her room door and broke the kiss. She closed the door and waved goodbye. Trish leaned against the door and thought. _Did I just… just kiss him? Oh no! It's happening whether I want it to or not. _The blonde fell asleep on the couch thinking about the date she had with John.

In the morning she was awoken by a redhead shaking her to death. Trish slapped her in the arm but got slapped back.

"Wake up you dumb blonde!" Lita said still shaking her.

"Leave me along you stupid redhead," Trish said trying to slap her again but before she could someone jumped on her butt and put their entire wait on her. "Lita get off me! Your super heavy!"

"It's not me," Edge sat on her chewing gum and laughing.

"Edge you fatty get off me!"

"Not until you wake up," Edge sat shaking his butt on top of hers.

"Fine! I'm up now get off me!"

"Okay," Edge got off her and Trish sat up right away but then Lita sat on her lap.

"Good morning sunshine, the world says hello," Lita said coping Willy Wonka, when they saw the newer version a few months ago.

"Very funny," she looks at the clock. "Why did you both just come and wake me up at 5 in the morning?"

"We have to go to the new location for Raw in about an hour so hurry up and get ready,"

"What?"

"Yeah we will be back soon," Edge said while he and Lita walked out the door.

Trish washed her hair and slipped into blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She packed very quickly and didn't care that her suitcase was very messy. There was a knock and Trish yelled because she thought it was Lita. John was leaning on the door frame when she opened it.

"Hey John!" Trish said letting him inside.

"Hey, I see you just woke up," John sat in a chair.

"Yeah, I have about 20 more minutes to pack,"

"Don't worry you'll have time. What do you have left to pack?"

"My make-up, shirts, shoes, and jewelry,"

"That's not that much is it?"

"Do you even know how much stuff I own?"

"No but I will help with the make-up and shoes,"

"Okay thank you so much!"

John helped for the rest of the 20 minutes. Every Superstar was waiting eagerly for the bus in the lobby. Lita and Edge saw Trish and John together. The bus arrived and everyone boarded on. Of course Lita and Trish shared a row together while Edge and John did.

The whole bus ride Lita had to now every detail of the date. Torrie joined them as well. Trish was actually very excited to do the story line with John. They arrived at San Antonio, Texas in a couple of hours. They were running late so they went straight to the arena.

"When are you and John going to talk?" Torrie asked.

"What do you mean?" Trish asked.

"About going out with each other? Everyone can tell its going to happen sooner or later," Lita said knowing what Torrie was thinking.

"Stop it you guys. Me and John are friends," John came in the locker room.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" John asked Trish.

"Yeah of course," She replied following him around where they were ear shot from everyone.

"Last night was really fun and I had a good time," John said staring into her brown eyes.

"I had fun to John, but there's something I need to know,"

"Yeah anything,"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know, it just sorta happened,"

"That's what I thought," Trish went to a happy face to a sad face. She was about to walk away but John pulled on her arm so she wouldn't.

"Will you go out with me?" Trish stared in his eyes and left. Lita and Torrie were waiting impatiently for the Canadian to come back. The door opened and revealed a sad looking Trish.

"What did he say? If he did anything to hurt you I swear I'll kill him!" Lita said standing up.

"It was nothing. He asked me out," Trish replied still sad.

"That's wonderful! What did you say?" Torrie asked now standing up to.

"I didn't say anything. I thought about it and I don't like him like that. The date proved to me that I don't like him,"

"You are so difficult Trish Stratus!" Lita said.

"Just give him a chance," Torrie complained.

"No! Please stop bugging me about it," Trish said.

Trish went to walk around the arena. Her belt around her shoulder. While she was walking some of her friends said hi to her. Mickie James passed her and glared at her. Trish didn't know what she was doing because she turned around and started following the Trish clone. Mickie turned in her locker room and closed the door. The Canadian blonde knocked a few times on the door. Mickie James was surprised at who it was. She let her in.

"What do you want Trish?" Mickie asked confused.

"I need someone to talk to right now," Trish hugged Mickie. She hugged her back and patted her back confused.

"So why are you here now?"

"Everyone wants me to date John Cena but I don't like him. Not even as a friend,"

"I see and you think I won't say anything about it and just let you come talk to me. We are enemies Trish!" she hit her in the forehead. "What is wrong with you?"

"John happened to me,"

"Obvisley if he is making you come crawling to me,"

"He is just…just…"

"I get it okay. Does he know you hate him?"

"No, how am I going to tell him?"

"First of all you are supposed to do the story line with him right now,"

"I'm not going,"

"You want me to come out with you when you wrestle Victoria for the Women's Championship?"

"Sure, I wouldn't mind,"

"Okay,"

The two ex friends watched the monitor while John just stood in front of the camera waiting for Trish. Instead of Trish coming out Lita did. She whispered something in his ear which made him very mad. The Canadians match was up next. She changed into black hip huggers, and her signature shirt which was black not white. Mickie decided to wear the same thing but Trish didn't care at the moment. Victoria was in the ring waiting for Trish. Her music came on and she walked down the ramp with the title hanging over her shoulder. Mickie was right at her side. Victoria was confused and so was everyone else.

"What is Mickie James doing with Trish Stratus?" Coach asked. The bell sounded and the girls went after each other.

"Maybe there friends now," King guessed. Trish got the upper hand and threw Victoria into the turnbuckles. She jumped on the second rope and punched her ten times without stopping. Next the Canadian blonde tried to do the Stratus Faction but Victoria took over.

"Look at that! Mickie is cheering for Trish!" King noted.

"I know we can all hear that annoying screaming," Joey replied.

"Now don't be mean to Mickie, she is really good," Coach shot back. Victoria tried to do her signature move but Trish moved out of the way. When she landed on her belly from the flip, Trish kicked her in the side. Now this time the Canadian got to do the Stratus Faction. She got the three count and Mickie congratulated her in the ring. They hugged and headed back over to Mickie's locker room. Lita and Torrie were waiting by the curtain to congratulate her but the two just passed them.

"Thank you so much for that Mickie," Trish said as she plopped on the couch in Mickie's locker room.

"No problem. It felt like old times being able to cheer for you but I still want that title and you did break my heart,"

"Sorry for that, it was just you got super annoying,"

"So you really think I'm a psycho?"

"Well…yes,"

"Oh, why don't you like John now?"

"Because all he wants is sex. Every time I see him he has to kiss me,"

"So he likes to kiss you,"

"What do kisses lead up to?"

"I see you point,"

The girls talked to each other for awhile. They were actually getting along which surprised both of them. Lita and Torrie on the other hand were very confused. Trish never ignored either one of them like this. When Lita tried to call Trish she told her she couldn't talk because she and Mickie were going clubbing together. Torrie and John tried next but no answer. Everyone was starting to get confused.

The next morning Trish saw Mickie on her couch passed out. She remembered the other night and let out a little giggle. The Canadian blonde stumbled out of bed and turned on the TV. There was a knock on the door so she answered it.

"Hey I need to talk to you," John Cena said as soon as she opened the door.

"About what?" Trish asked a little annoyed with him.

"Do you hate me?"

"Sorry to say but yes,"

"How? I thought you were ready for us to go out. You kissed me after our date,"

"Hold it right there. You kissed me and I did not want it but I was tired and confused so I didn't break it sooner," she was getting louder now. Mickie James started waking up now.

"Why can't you trust anyone?"

"Because she doesn't like men like you!" Mickie said holding the door open. "She made her decision so just leave her alone,"

"Keep your mouth shut you slut!"

"Shut up John! And don't talk to her like that," Trish shot back.

She slammed the door on his face. Mickie hugged her and they were about to start their relationship all over. In about a few minutes later Lita and Torrie came knocking on the door but no answer. They went to the front desk and told them they lost their key so they got a card for the room. When they opened the door Trish was watching TV while Mickie was reading a magazine. They kidnapped their best friend and shoved her into a nearby closet. Trish was confused why they were so mad at her.

"What is wrong with you?" Lita asked first.

"Huh?" Trish asked confused.

"How come you hate John so much?" Torrie asked disappointed.

"Because all he wants is sex and I know that for a fact!" Trish snapped.

"He loves you! After the date he tried to aim for your cheek but missed and you let his tongue in your mouth!" Lita said a little loud. Her green eyes flashing with anger.

"I told him already I was confused and tired,"

"Why are you hanging around Mickie all of a sudden and ignoring us?" Torrie changed the subject.

"I thought you hated her?" Lita added.

"She doesn't bug me about John every time I see/talk to her and wonder how I feel about him or when we will date! I didn't do the storyline yesterday because I couldn't handle anyone at the moment," Trish lowered her head. Tears started coming down.

"Please don't cry Trish, we just wanted…" Torrie was cut off because Chris heard them talking, so he opened the door.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt," Chris said backing away.

"Wait Chris," Trish said getting out of the closet and standing in front of him. "I'm coming with you. I don't care where you do just take me with,"

"Even if I'm going to have hot sex?" he let out a chuckle.

"Even hot sex, just take me with,"

"Alright come on Trish," Chris put his arm around her shoulders.

Lita and Torrie stood shocked. Trish never ever left her friends from a serious discussion. They both thought they were losing one of their best friends.

What is happening to Trish now that Ashley, and John are out of her life and Mickie is getting back in?


	8. Having fun

At Chapter eight: Having fun

((Thanks for the reviews everyone! I appreciate them a lot. Yo my girl Sadie! Wasn't that the best twist ever? Dude our story called Twin Disaster is doing so good!))

Trish woke up and noticed she was in the same bed as Chris. She quickly looked under the covers and noticed him in pants and she in her clothes the night before. A sigh of relief escaped from her mouth. Before she could do anything her cell phone went off. The song "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" from Panic! At The Disco was her ring tone. She bobbed to the ring tone and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Hello?" Trish asked happily.

"We need to talk immediately," Lita's voice boomed.

"Why, I thought we already talked last night?"

"No you ran off with Chris before we could finish. Meet me in the lobby in exactly one hour,"

"What? I just woke up! I cant get ready that fast,"

"Your going to have to try then,"

"Come on Li? Give me about an hour and a half,"

"No, now you better get going because your wasting your hour!" She sang and hung up.

Trish jumped out of bed and quickly brushed her hair. She saw some clothes that either Chris or Carlito brought over for her and changed into them. Trish glanced in the full length mirror checking out her slim figure. She put on black low risers, and a white belly shirt. To her luck she was done in about a half hour. When she glanced at the clock that said 8:30 she noticed she was late. The TV got quickly turned off.

"What took you so long?" Lita asked as the Canadian came running into the lobby.

"Sorry, I finished early then turned on the TV and before I knew it I was about ten minutes late,"

"Torrie is already waiting for us at the roller rink that a few friends rented out for only us and close friends.

"I don't want to wear this there!" Trish whined while looking at her outfit and noticed Lita wearing a green mini skirt, green bikini top covered by a see threw black belly shirt that hung down one of her shoulders.

"That's why I grabbed this for you," Lita held up a black mini skirt, a black top with a white thick out line, and a black tank top under that.

"Thank you so much for bringing that Li!" Trish hugged her.

"No problem, now lets get going,"

The girls hopped in a blue limo that was Chris Masters. He had it customized for some reason. They arrived at the rink in about 15 minutes. Torrie saw them and rushed towards them.

"Thought you would never get here!" Torrie said running to them in a pink mini skirt, pink halter top, and pink roller skates on.

"You and your pink Torrie," Trish said shaking her head.

"Well its my favorite color of course!" Torrie said hugging her. "I'm so happy you aren't mad at us!"

"You were mad at me not the other way around,"

"Anyways lets get inside. There are a few people waiting for us," Lita said while pushing the two in the roller rink. Trish changed in the limo on the way. She entered and saw all her best friends.

"Ashley, Matt, Randy, Undertaker, Christy Hemme, Eugene, Edge, Maria, and of course Shawn," Trish said looking around the room. "How did you all get here?"

"Um… ask Torrie and Lita," Ashley said not letting go of her best Canadian friend. Some one came out of the bathroom that made Trish's mouth drop. The Miz came out of the bathroom. She ran over to him and he caught her in his arms.

"It's been a long time since the last time I held you like this," Miz said.

"I know, I'm happy that you are going to join Smackdown soon!" Trish said not letting go of him.

"Can the two love bugs let go of each other so I can hug my best friend?" Randy asked trying to sound like some one on a microphone.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Randy it's been a long time since I've seen you," Trish got pulled into a hug.

"Too long I think," Randy said letting go of the hug.

The dj played some music and Trish made all her friends get up and skate. Lita and Edge decided to make out instead. Torrie and Trish sat next to them and pretended to act like the couple. Edge and Lita got up and chased them around like crazy trying to kill them. Randy laughed so Trish hid behind him and got a punch in the arm. Miz took Trish away from everybody for awhile, they started skating together.

"So how has life been with out me?" Miz asked as he took her hand.

"Pretty exciting actually, has been a lot more fun without you," Trish replied laughing.

"That's not funny, we had fun together during tough enough,"

"Shush! No one knows we dated then. I want to keep it that way,"

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No, not even Torrie or Li,"

"Who?"

"Lita!"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay, what brings you here to the roller rink?"

"John Cena told me you needed a friend so I'm here for ya,"

"Gosh! Does everyone have to talk about him?"

"What happened between you to?" They exit the skating floor and headed over to the booths in the eating area. Trish sat next to her ex boyfriend and laid her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I remember when we cuddled like this while watching some gay retarded movie that scared you,"

"I was not scared! You thought it was cute so I went along with it,"

"Uh huh, sure you did,"

"Stop being so mean!" Trish's brown eyes were caught in Miz's blue ones. Before they both knew it Trish claimed his lips. Christy Hemme was about to talk to them but left at the sight of them making out. It shocked the two the most.

"Sorry about that," Trish said breaking the kiss.

"It's alright we both missed it" Miz replied. Trish straddled his lap.

"Why did we break up?"

"Because you didn't want to date me because I was going to leave you when I didn't win,"

"That's right,"

The two talked for a bit. John Cena came in after awhile. He looked every where for Trish but Lita and Torrie kept distracting him so he couldn't see her with one of hr ex boyfriends that she loved deeply. Finally after all the pushing and glares John saw Trish and a smile crept over his face. She was by the bathrooms waiting for someone. In the corner of her eye she saw John coming, Trish ran in the boy's bathroom and thought it was the girls. The Champ raised an eyebrow and proceeded into the bathroom.

"Aren't you in the wrong bathroom Trish?" John asked as she stood in a stall.

"Trish isn't here," Miz said while walking out of the same stall Trish was in.

"You didn't join the Smackdown roster yet, did you?"

"No, but Lita wanted me to come so I did for someone,"

"Who might that be?"

"Me," said a sweet voice from behind a stall.

"Come on out Trish, I was waiting for you to say something," John said highly amused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trish asked opening the door rather angry.

"Nothing at…" John was interrupted by the ringing of Trish's cell phone. Miz started singing which made her laugh.

"Hello… Hey Mickie, what's up... are you serious? Tell him to leave… I'll be there in a second," Trish shoved her phone inside her pocket.

"What happened?" Miz asked.

"Nothing, I have to go,"

"Need a ride?" John asked.

"No thank you," she grabbed Miz's hand and went out the door.

She took the blue limo and didn't care if her friends were going to be mad. They arrived at the hotel. The Canadian rushed into the elevator and quickly pressed floor 17. Before Miz could say a word Trish stormed into Mickie's hotel room. Sitting right beside her was her ex boyfriend that no one knew about. Kenny was holding her hand and was grinning from ear to ear. Mickie was showing a help me now Trish look.

"Kenny, shouldn't you be with the Spirit Squad right now?" Trish asked nervously.

"They told me to do what ever I like," Kenny said squeezing tighter on Mickie's hand.

"Are you sure? Could they be joking?"

"No, plus I wanted to be with the love of my life!" He kissed her on the cheek. "Every since she broke my heart I have been wanting to get the chance to be with her again, but you kept hanging around!"

"Sorry but we have kinda became friends,"

"It's now my duty to get rid of you," He got up and was about to attack Trish who was backing away. Miz took this as his chance to help. He punched Kenny in the jaw so hard he fell backward.

"Thank you so much for coming over. I swear I had nothing to do with this," Mickie said.

"Of course you had nothing to do with this. You were the one he loves,"

"Do you know what you're saying?" Miz asked.

"No… I don't know; quit being mean to me,"

"Yeah, quit being mean to my Trish,"

The friends laughed at each other and left the hotel. Miz was complaining how he was craving Chinese food. The girls got sick of him talking so they agreed to go get some Chinese.


	9. When the love comes in

Chapter nine: When the love comes in

((thanks so much for the reviews everyone! If you're wondering if John and Trish ever will go out, well I can't say just keep reading. I'm so bored Sadie! That's why I'm writing in my story!))

At the Chinese place everyone got the all you can eat buffet. They had to sign and take pictures with the locals and the workers. Mickie sat at the table first with just some fried rice. The Miz had about three plates he was balancing on himself. The girls laughed as he got to the table.

"Hungry much?" Mickie James asked.

"Hell yeah I'm hungry. You guys never fed me!" Miz replied digging into his crab legs.

"She wasn't at the roller rink and you could have got food your self," Trish shot back throwing one of his crab legs at him.

"That's not nice," he threw one back and it hit Mickie.

"Come on you two! You guys are so immature," She threw rice at both of them.

"Like you aren't," the ex couple said together.

"Shut up!"

There was about a ten minute pause while everyone ate. The Spirit Squad came in the restaurant as Mickie was getting her third plate. The three of them ducked so they couldn't see them.

"Why do they have to be here?" Mickie asked letting out a sigh.

"I don't know, but Kenny isn't with them," Trish said noticing only four of them at a booth.

"He will probably come later,"

"Yeah maybe," Trish dug into her sweet n' sour chicken. After eating the girls jumped into the limo making Miz pay. "I didn't have money with me did you?"

"Nope, but I wanted Miz to pay anyways because it is just so funny when he gets mad,"

"I know, when we were going out I always got him mad,"

"Fun!" Miz entered the limo with an I hate you look on his face. The Canadian was about to say something but her phone went off. Mickie screamed the lyrics to the song which made Miz cover his ears and Trish laugh her ass off.

"Hello… What do you need John… Mickie James has something planned for me then…Sorry I'm going out with the girls. Maybe some other day… How do you know that…? My eyes show happiness…. I have to go John, goodbye," She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

"What did he say?" Miz asked looking at Trish whose eyes were forming with anger.

"Nothing at all, I need to talk to Ashley, Lita, and Torrie for a bit so I'm going to stop by the roller rink,"

The limo stopped in front of the roller rink and she got out. Mickie was about to go with but she stopped her and Miz because she needed her best friends right now. Not her o most again friend or ex boyfriend. When she entered the rink Lita and Edge were making out as of Torrie and Randy were. Ashley and Matt were talking. John was helping a drunk Shawn sit down but he kept trying to kiss him thinking it was his wife.

"Dude I'm not your wife now leave me alone!" John shouted as he dropped Shawn on the floor.

"One more kiss baby?" Shawn asked.

"Seriously stop before I punch you in the jaw, so you cant kiss anyone,"

"Here let me help you," Trish ran over to them. "Come on Shawn get up before I cut your dick off,"

"Hey Trish, where is my bed?"

"On that bench now go sleep,"

"Okay, good night," Shawn fell asleep in an instant.

"How did you do that?" John asked as Shawn started to snore.

"Fore one you have to use this," she took out a tranquilizer dart out of his butt. "Then he knows who you are and goes to sleep in an instant,"

"Smart, very smart,"

"Thanks,"

Randy broke the kiss and got some air. He noticed his favorite best friend walking away from the sleeping Shawn and the confused John. He told Torrie he would be right back. Trish ran over to him and jumped on him while he caught her.

"We need to talk now," Trish said getting to the point.

"Alright come on then," Randy brought her over to the counter. "What do we need to talk about?"

"Does John love me?"

"Yes he does, a lot actually now that I think about it,"

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?"

"Only as a sister Trish, why?"

"Never mind for get about it," she looked into his blue eyes. "Should I give him a chance?"

"Of course you should! I mean only if you want to,"

"Thank you so much for the help," she was about to run over to John but her arm was grabbed by Randy. "What?"

"Why did you ask me this and not the other girls?"

"Because you know him better than they do and plus they would kill me if I interrupt them."

"Okay good bye,"

"Bye,"

Trish saw John about to leave and decided to talk to him later or tomorrow. Lita and Edge got in a tiny fight so they didn't talk the rest of the night. Torrie was falling in love with the Legend Killer himself.

In the morning Trish woke up in a pink tank top with pink pajama pants to match. Her cell phone rang off and she didn't answer it. Lita knocked on the door and she let her in. She was so mad at Edge it wasn't even funny, well to the Canadian it was hilarous.

"Will you stop laughing please?" Lita begged her best friend.

"Sorry but it was so stupid that he got mad because you rather hang out with your best friends then make out with him," the blonde replied.

"I told him I was sorry, I don't want us to break up at all. He is the one you know,"

"Well duh!" she smacks the red head in the head. "You guys are married, remember?"

"So, we can still break up for a bit or forever,"

"Come on Li, its not going to happen,"

"You still don't know that,"

"Do to!" Torrie knocked on the door. The red head let her in. She couldn't stop smiling no matter what.

"What's up with you?" Trish asked.

"Randy asked me out and I said yes!" Torrie yelled.

"Don't make me go deaf girl," Lita said. "Oh and congratulations,"

"Thanks and now I want to know why the hell do you want to give John Cena a chance after you said to his face you hate him with Mickie's help?" Torrie shouted out of breath because she didn't even stop for a breath while talking.

"Leave me alone please Torrie?" Trish begged.

"No because you are such an ass to such a sweet guy!"

"Torrie knock it off okay," Lita said holding her down.

"She doesn't deserve him after the way she treated him," she sat down and sighed.

"I love John Cena and if he doesn't want me fine then I will be heart broken again but it's worth it!" Trish yelled super loudly.

"Damn girl, you're worse than blondie over there," Lita said very shocked.

"Uhh… leave me alone," Trish stormed out of her own hotel room.

She ran into some of her friends but knocked them off. Randy was about to go see her but she didn't even stop to talk. He chased her around the hotel. The Legend Killer could tell she was crying her eyes out. When the Canadian was running out in the lobby she ran into someone who caught her in his arms. Randy stopped and saw who it was so he went back to his hotel room. The guy picked up a crying Trish Stratus and walked her to his hotel room. He was holding her like a baby. She never noticed who was carrying but didn't care.

They arrived at his hotel room and he set her down on the bed. She curled up with the pillow and just let the tears come.

"What's wrong?" said a voice she loved.

"Nothing at all," Trish replied staining the pillow with tears.

"Right, that's why you are crying like crazy over something,"

"Ha, Ha very funny, its just something happened earlier and it got to me,"

"Like what?"

"I love…" Trish was cut off by a kiss from the one and only John Cena. She didn't ever want to break it but she did. "I love you," Trish said with a tear running down her cheek.

"I love you to Trish, always have,"

"I'm so sorry I never gave you a chance but now I know I should," she paused for a second. "Gosh I'm such a loser!"

"No your not, you just a dumb blonde,"

"Thanks that cheered me up a lot," she said sarcastically.

"Thought it would,"

"Oh shit,"

"What?"

"Miz probably thinks I still love him and thinks we are together. What is a girl to do?"

"Leave it to me,"

"What are you going to do?"

"You will see tomorrow on Raw,"

Trish was confused and didn't want to bug John anymore. She kissed him goodbye and left to her own room. Torrie and Lita were still waiting for her to arrive. They stared at their best friend while she went to lie on her bed.

In the morning there was a knock on the door at six in the morning. Lita screamed go away but the person kept knocking. Trish got up from the bed and opened the door. There stood right in front of her was the leggy blonde her self Stacy Keibler. The two exchanged long hugs. Torrie noticed who it was and screamed bloody murder. Lita knocked her off the bed and she landed on her butt.

"STACY!" Torrie yelled getting up from the floor.

"Hey Torrie what is up?" Stacy asked entering the hotel room.

"When are you going to join us again and kick some major ass?" Trish asked.

"Will you guys shut up?" Lita yelled.

"There is my little stubborn Lita," Stacy said jumping on her.

"Get off Stace,"

"No, not until you give me a big hug!"

"Fine!" she hugged her while Stacy got off. "Great now I'm stuck with three dumb blondes,"

"Shut up!" the blondes said together.

"Oh great now I'm getting yelled at by them,"

"There is something you need to know Stace," Trish said.

"What?"

"Me and Mickie James are becoming friends,"

"You cant! I wont allow it!"

"Please just give her a chance?"

"No I never will!"

The girls were arguing back and forth while they got ready for Raw. Tonight McMahon gave permission for Torrie, Lita and Trish to have a welcome back ceremony for Stacy. Randy was very happy she was back but needed to put his feelings aside just for Torrie.

Once at the arena a lot of the Superstars welcomed the leggy blonde back. Some of the guys asked her out. It was coming really close to the welcome back party. John grabbed Trish by the waist and nipped at her neck which made her squeal. He brought her into his locker room and they started making out. Trish broke the kiss.

"Come on John not now, my friends will be looking for me," Trish said trying to get out of his grasp.

"They can wait and you know that," John replied.

"John that is so unfair!"

"Well life isn't always fair now is it?"

"No, well sometimes, but what ever it doesn't really mean anything does it?

"Your confusing your self again,"

"So what? I like to confuse my self,"

"Well that's what makes you so cute and lovable,"

"Thank you, have you heard what people want to call us if we go out?"

"No, what?"

"The golden couple,"

"Why the golden couple? It sounds cheesy to me,"

"Because we both are Champions and are going out, its not that cheesy,"

"Yes it is, and I'm not being called that,"

"Okay fine but got to go," she kissed him on the lips and left his locker room.

The Canadian walked into Stacy's locker room and hugged her leggy friend. Stacy was wearing a red halter top that was down to her knees, red high heels, and her hair in a red ribbon. Trish threw on a black mini skirt, white strapless shirt, black high heels, and her hair was down and wavy.

The two friends walked down the hall and saw Kane. They ignored him and continued talking. Stacy was informed about the whole John Cena thing.

"I can't believe he has a huge surprise for you on April 19th" Stacy squealed in excitement. The two were headed to the ring.

"My calendar is marked for May 19th to! John is so sweet," Trish agreed.

"Why did you say that?" Kane turned around to face them.

"Say what?" the Women's Champion asked.

"That date? Why did you say it?"

"I only said May nineteenth," Kane screamed in anger and picked Trish up by the throat.

"Put her down now!" Stacy yelled hitting him in the arm. He picked her up by the throat as well.

"You shouldn't of said that date," he laughed evilly and choked slammed the best friends hard on the cement floor. Camera crew members and other Superstars all went to their help.

"Some one call the ambulance!" a crew member yelled.

The crowd watched in horror.


	10. Hospital

Chapter ten: Hospital

((Hope you like my story so far. Sadie why the hell haven't you been on lately? Mini Mickie hey girl what's up? Nothing here, sorry for taking forever to update,))

Trish and Stacy laid unconscious on the cement floor. John Cena heard what happened and ran to Trish's side. Mickie James was even at her side. Torrie, Ashley, and Lita all cried and wanted to help but the paramedics took care of hit. John went looking for Kane but Chris Masters said he already left. The Big Show was saying sorry but John didn't want to hear it.

Once at the hospital they got sent in the emergency room right away. The doctor put neck braces on the two and had to snap their backs into place.

A few hours passed and Trish started waking up. She had blurred eye sight and only saw another bed with blonde hair. Trish knew right away that it was Stacy. John saw her eyes open and let out a sigh.

"John is that you?" Trish asked trying to her rid of the blurred eye sight.

"Yeah its me, are you doing okay?" John questioned.

"I don't know, there's the neck and back pain and plus the headache, so I guess I'm great." She said being sarcastic.

"Fine, I shouldn't have asked that, but Lita, Torrie, Ashley, and Randy are all worried about you,"

"What about Miz?"

"He didn't really care,"

"Where is Mickie James?"

"She is outside in the waiting room with everyone else."

"What are you still doing here? Go get them!"

"You're demanding when you're in pain,"

John left the room to get everyone. On the other hand Stacy was just getting up. Trish's vision was finally cleared. Stacy was wondering what happened. The doctors thought she might have lost some memory but that's about it.

"Trish, Stacy! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Torrie said as she took turns hugging the two with everyone.

"Edge told me to tell you that he will kill Kane once he sees him," Lita said which made the two laugh.

"I just came to see if you were alright Trish, no one seems to want me around," Mickie said as she hugged her. Everyone glared at her. "See you later,"

"Stop right there Mickie James!" everyone turned to look at her. The Canadian blonde sat up. "If they don't want you here then they can leave because you're my friend and no one can tell me who I can be friends with," she saw her friends staring at her in shock. "What! If you have a problem with her then leave!" she yelled. The doctor came in because he heard her yelling.

"Is there a problem here?" Dr. Anderson asked.

"No there isn't, but I was wondering if you could check my head. It keeps bleeding," Stacy said as she took the bandage off her head.

"Let's take a look," he took off the bandage and noticed that a piece of lead was stuck in her head. It went right threw the part of her brain where her memory was stored.

"Can we get some nurses in here now?" Dr. Anderson yelled. A few nurses came in the room. "Get her into surgery now! She has a piece of lead in her memory lobe and she is about to go in a comma very soon if it is not removed.

"Yes sir, right away," the nurses said and they wheeled away Stacy.

"Stacy!" Trish yelled. She didn't want to leave her best friend. The Canadian blonde jumped out of her bed and ran after Stacy. John and Randy held her back.

"Trish don't leave me!" Stacy said as her eyes began to close.

"Don't die on me Stace, don't you dare!" the door closed and Trish collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Come on Trish it's time to get some rest," John said as he put her back on the bed.

"She can't leave me," Trish said and she fell asleep.

It has been a week since Trish was in the hospital. She recovered from everything and was still in the hospital. Stacy went in a comma during surgery. John was sleeping in a chair next to his girlfriend. Torrie, Lita, and Ashley were up as well as the Canadian. They couldn't sleep because something was telling them that Stacy would wake up one of these days.

The doctor stepped inside the room once more. The girls stared right at him when the door closed. It looked like someone cued them to look at him all at the same time.

"I'm sorry again about your friend. She should wake up from the comma in about a week, but in the mean time please get some sleep and get back to work. I will call you when she wakes up." Dr. Anderson said.

"We can't just leave her. She is family to us!" Trish said raising her voice.

"Calm down Trish, he will call us," Ashley said keeping her down.

"Omg! I just saw a finger move!" Torrie yelled.

"She does that a lot. I guess she is dreaming something which makes her fingers move. It happens to everyone." The doctor replied.

"Well she didn't know," Lita snapped. "Let's go you guys I'm tired and miss Edge a lot,"

"Fine, let's go then," Trish gave in. The girls piled into a rented car and headed over to the hotel. "I can't believe we might actually lose one of our best friends!" Trish said.

"Don't say that Trish, we won't lose her. She made a promise that we all die together," Ashley replied.

"Yeah, and God will want her to live with us forever," Torrie said.

"You guys sure know how to cheer me up," they all hugged each other.

Once at the hotel Trish was determined to find Kane. He was sitting in the lobby when she found him. Just as she was about to scream at him John grabbed her arm and gave her a passionate kiss. She enjoyed it but broke it. Without a word she left him and noticed Kane was gone. She searched everywhere for him.

She finally found his hotel room and kept knocking till he answered the door. Kane smiled at her like nothing happened a week ago. Anger was filling up in her brown eyes. Kane noticed it and went to a smile to a frown.

"What's wrong Trish?" Kane asked.

"What's wrong? What's wrong is all you can say! You made my best friend go in a comma because of that gay storyline! She might die because of you!" Trish yelled. There was so much anger in her tone Kane got a little scared.

"I didn't know I done that much damage to her,"

"If she dies because of you, I swear to god I will rip your head off with my bare hands. If you try to stop me I will kill every inch of your body!" John came around the corner and noticed his Canadian yelling at Kane. He ran over to them.

"Sorry about her Kane, she is just a little sleepy," John said as he picked Trish up and held her like a sack of potatoes.

"I will kill you Kane! I swear to god I will kill you!" Trish yelled as John took her down the hall.

People stared and he just smiled and waved. Trish was just hanging on his shoulder like a rag doll. She was so pissed it wasn't even funny. They arrived at their hotel room and he opened the door. He laid Trish gently on the bed. She curled up in the blankets. He watched as she cried in the bed. The Champ decided to join her and curled up next to her.

"Come on Trish you know Stace will be alright," John said.

"I know but I hate Kane with a passion for this," Trish replied and she turned over to face him.

"Now what are you thinking about?"

"Us, I mean I have been a huge bitch to you but yet you still love me,"

"Hey, what can I say? You're a loveable women and I didn't want nothing more than to be with you,"

"That's so sweet. I love you to but it did take awhile to love ya,"

"I know, but I could wait any day for you,"

"Thank you so much,"

She kissed him passionately which led to them making love. In the morning Trish woke up curled in the sheets while John wasn't using any covers. She smiled at him and let out a little giggle. Her cell phone went off she Trish reached across the bed and answered the phone. Lita called and told her best friend that Edge wants them to be over. The Canadian blonde invited the couple over to work out the situation.

Before she could get dressed there was a knock on the door. Trish quickly threw the comforter on John and answered the door with a sheet around her. Edge was really annoyed and Lita was still crying. They stared at Trish and she rolled her eyes.

"No way, you both aren't sitting by each other," Trish said sitting on a chair. Edge sat on the floor away form Lita. "Now what is the problem this time?"

"She complains way to much, always has to be with you and Torrie, never pays attention to me, and she is talking to Matt Hardy again." Edge complained.

"Well you always have to have sex every night, always tell people about our sex life, you don't pick up after your self, and you make me cook, clean, and full fill your pleasure," Lita shot back.

"That is not true,"

"Yes it is, should I mention two nights ago?"

"You guys knock it off right now, obviously you both have problems with each other," she turns to Edge.

Before she could say anything John woke up and yawned really loud. He saw who was over and pulled the blanket up to his chest acting like he was a girl and he didn't want anyone seeing him from the neck down.

"Hey John, can you help me out here?"

"Sure, what's the problem?" John asked wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Edge and Lita are fighting. Here is the problem Edge has with Lita," Trish handed him a piece of paper she jotted everything down on. He was very shocked, maybe disappointed in Edge.

"Come on dawg, we need to talk now," John said.

"Not until you put some clothes on," Edge shot back.

John slipped on boxers and the guys left the hotel room. Trish changed into some shorts and a tank top. They stayed in the hotel room.

"Edge is a man Li, a stupid, smelly boy. There all the same. If it bothers him so much to hang out with us all the time then spend more time with him and say no when he asks for sex,"

"Well its hard to say no to him Trish, he is good in bed but I just wish he could clean up a bit and not tell everyone about our sex life," Lita said.

"I know how you feel, all men need some boundaries and you have to set them." Trish's phone went off and she answered it, putting it on speaker phone. "Hello?"

"Trish Stratus, this is Dr. Anderson from Fairview Hospital,"

"Aw yes I remember you," she let out a giggle. "Lita is here with me, what do you need?"

"Your best friend Stacy Keibler's heart went out a bit ago,"

"What? IS she alright? Is she alive?"

"Her heart is beating right now but every so often it stops. She might die,"

"Were on the way to the hospital,"

"Anderson please come quick! Your patient Stacy Keibler's heart stopped again," a nurse said.

"Have to go, please come to the hospital if you can," he said and hung up the phone.

"Please God let her be able to live and stay with us," Trish prayed as she and Lita ran out the door.

"John, Edge open the door! We are going to the hospital now! Stacy is literally dying!" Lita yelled as Trish ran to get Ashley, Randy, and Torrie.

It didn't take long for the friends to get to the hospital. Trish was the first one to demand for Stacy's room.

Once they arrived they were doing everything they could to get the heart beating again. After one last shock with the defibrillators the heart started again. Trish let out a scream because the heart stopped again.


	11. There is no life with out you

Chapter eleven: There is no life without you

((hey guys what is up? My mom is cutting down my computer time so you know. Sadie you're like never on anymore! You were on for one day! Mini Mickie I'm glad you love the story! You're awesome! Awesome o wow you like totally freak me out I mean right on clap, clap Turtles sure are #1! Sorry that was off a movie hehehe.))

The doctors did everything they could to get the heart beating again. Ashley prayed that she would be alive. _God, please let Stacy live. There is no life without her. She is the younger sister I never had. Just please God let her live. _Trish thought and prayed. Dr. Anderson just told everyone to give up and to go get a body bag. Everyone left except Anderson.

"I guess God needs your friend now, I'm so sorry," Dr. Anderson said and he left the room. Trish broke down into a cry. She ran over to Stacy and gave her a kiss on the head. Her tears fell on her.

"There is nothing we can do for her now Trish, let's go home," Ashley said as she hugged her best friend.

"You guys check this out!" Torrie said as she watched the monitor where you see the heart rate. "The lines have weird spiky mountains on them now!"

"Torrie your right! She is alive. Thank you God!" Trish yelled. John left the room yelling. Stacy started opening her eyes. She groaned as she felt pain in her head.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, you hear me Stacy Anne Keibler." Trish said as more tears came flowing out. All the leggy blonde could do was smile.

"Do you think we would of let you die on us? Come on, there is no life without you," Ashley said jokingly but was extremely happy that she was alive.

"Chloe is going to bark like mad now that you are alive. Oh no, that means migraines for me. Thanks a lot Stacy!" Torrie joked. The leggy blonde let out a small giggle.

"Trish, what are you doing?" John asked as he returned.

"Look! Stacy is alive and just woke up,"

"Holy shit, she looks weird without make up!"

"John!" Ashley, Torrie, and Trish said all together. Dr. Anderson rushed in.

"I see I have been mistaken, God is not ready for her," He said. "Hello Stacy, I am Dr. Anderson. I have been taking care of you." She nodded. "Now please move your left fingers,"

"What is this going to prove?" Trish asked annoyed with him.

"Just making sure she can move her body, don't want her to be unstable now do we?" he smiled and looked back at his patent. "Now lift your right arm up," he watched her carefully.

Everyone watched as Mr. Anderson told Stacy to lift parts of her body. It lasted only about five minutes tops. He dismissed everyone because visitor time was over. Trish argued with him for her to stay but John picked her up and left.

Once at the hotel the friends separated. Kane was rounding the corner just as John and Trish were. John knew who was coming so he pushed her up against the wall gently and gave her a long passionate kiss. Trish heard foot steps past them and broke it immediately. She shook her head at him as they walked back to their room hand in hand. Just before she could slip in the card someone pulled her hair and slammed the back of her head down on the floor super hard. Trish winced and let out a scream. She jumped up and did a girls DDT to this strange women.

"You home wrecking bitch!" the women yelled on the floor. Trish gave her an elbow drop.

"I wouldn't be talking. What the hell do you want?" Trish asked ready to try and do the Stratus Faction.

"You're the bitch who has been sleeping around with my boyfriend!" Trish looked shocked and turned to John.

"Don't look at me, I don't know her," John said waving his arms in defense.

"Let's hope not. Who are you talking about?"

"My boyfriend Chris Masters, that's who I'm talking about!" She got up and slapped Trish across the face but then after received a chick kick from the Women's Champion.

"Emily don't do anything stupid!" Chris yelled but faded his voice as he saw what happened. "I better go,"

"Hold it Romeo!" Trish caught him by his shirt collar as he was leaving. "What the hell does she mean your cheating on her with me?"

"Um… nothing, she is just drunk," Chris pleaded.

"Uh huh sure," She turned to Emily. "I don't know what he ahs told you or anything but I never done shit with him," Trish told Emily, helping her up also.

"Are you sure because someone has and I can tell,"

"Well I wouldn't know so ask him,"

"Come on baby let's get into the room," John said as he opened the door.

"Going to have some hot sex?" Chris asked smiling.

"No!" Trish replied and hit him in the head.

The two were in their room watching TV. Trish was very happy that Stacy didn't die and she wouldn't lose a best friend. Ashley left for Toronto the following night. Kane stayed out of Trish's path at all costs.

In the morning Trish saw John sleeping with his mouth wide open and drool coming out of his mouth. She laughed at him but got dressed. Today was an autograph singing. She slipped into black low risers, hair in pony tail, blue converses, and a blue strapless shirt. Trish looked at her self in the fool length mirror. As she did John hugged her from behind. He kissed her head which led to a short passonaite kiss. John changed into blue jeans, chain gang jersey, and his pumps.

At the signing Trish posed with a few people with her title on her shoulder. John was letting little kids wear his. Trish was starting to get a cramp in her hand by all the singing. It was now there break. All the Superstars got together.

"My hand hurts so bad!" Trish complained as she shifted her belt on her shoulder.

"Quit complaining, my ass has been squezzed so many times I gave up on counting!" Ashley complained also.

"Come on you guys, quit being babies. Everyone loves us!" Torrie said as she sat in between her best friends.

"Where's John?" Trish asked. The girl's rolled their eyes.

"Can't go one second without him can you?" Torrie asked while laughing.

"Very funny, but seriously where is he?"

"Um… bragging to other Superstars about your love life," Ashley guessed but knew it was right.

"Great, now I bet he is going to ask me to come over there in about 3… 2… 1," Trish replied and after she said one John signaled her over to him and the guys. "What's up baby?"

"Nothing, just telling the guys about us," John said as he put his arm around her waist.

"I see, but I'm going to hang out with the fans for a bit. See you at the hotel," She kissed him and headed over to a group of girls that wanted to be Trish.

"Damn dude, your getting laid tonight by the sexiest and hottest diva in the whole WWE!" Shawn complained.

"Stop being jealous," John left them to hang with his girlfriend and the fans.

((Sorry it's a little short.))


	12. Remembering

Chapter eight: Remembering

((Thanks for the reviews once again. Sadie I love you so much lol. Me and my friend are fighting over who would marry a moving truck lol. Sorry me and her are such losers.))

It has been 2 weeks since the autograph signing. Trish woke up pretty late noticing she only had about a half hour before the next taping of Raw starts. John was in the lobby chilling with friends like always. Torrie, Stacy, and Lita piled into Trish's room shoving clothes into her duffle bag. After about ten minutes they shoved her out the door just wearing pink pj pants, bunny slippers, and a pink tank top.

At the arena all the Superstars stared at Trish in her pajamas. Some laughed at her but Stacy blew up in their face. Before she could get dressed Vince McMahon came in her locker room.

"I need to speak to you Trish," McMahon said motioning her to the outside of the door.

"Whatcha need?" Trish asked closing the door.

"Here is your news story line. It has to deal with me and Candice,"

"Why do I have to work with her?" Trish said in disgust.

"Because she needs a shot at that title of yours. Plus it would be pretty funny,"

"Uhhh," She stormed into her room.

"What's wrong Trish?" Stacy asked concerned.

"McMahon is making me work with Candice-Michael!"

"I feel so bad for you," Lita said half laughing.

"Oh Shut up Li,"

"Come on now everyone, Trish can't do anything in that outfit!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Your right let's change her," Stacy agreed.

"What do you guys have planned for her?" Trish asked backing away from them.

"Just a little this and that," Lita replied smiling evilly.

The girls attack Trish with makeup, clothes, hair stuff, and shoes. After about a half hour of torturing Trish to do what they wanted they were done with her. She was wearing an army mini skirt, white beater with the words crazy on it, army boots, her hair in two pigtail braids, green eye shadow, and black bangles. She looked in the mirror at her self. _Damn I look sexy! _The Canadian blonde thought to her self. John Cena came in the locker room as she just put on clear lip gloss. _Damn she looks beautiful! _The champ thought.

"You can stop staring now," Trish said as she walked over to him giving him a hug.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Look we left him speech less!" Stacy jumped on the couch in excitement.

"Stacy you are the dumbest blonde I have ever met!" Lita said laughing at her.

"How come you never look like this for me?" John whined.

"Because I didn't do this, Stacy, Lita, and Torrie did," Trish replied still embracing him. Her head resting on his chest.

"Well they did a good job, but why you so dressed up?"

"I'm going to be at your side during your match against Triple H and supposedly Candice is going to be with him and I have to start drama with her,"

"Oh I see, well let's go my match is up next. McMahon has something planned for you guys tonight I guess."

"I think I know what,"

Trish hugged her best friends and headed out to the ring. Just as suspected Candice was in Triple H's corner. John's music came on and they headed out on the ramp. The crowd cheered for the couple. Trish took pictures with a few fans.

The match started and the guys stared each other down. John punched him in the jaw which gave him the upper hand. He punched him a few times, added some kicks, and a few jumps. Triple H recovered from all the hard blows and punched Cena in the jaw knocking him to the ground.

After ten minutes into the match Candice tried to cheat. She got in the ring and danced around John as Hunter was recovering from the 5 knuckle shuffle. Trish could stand seeing this so she jumped in the ring her title on her shoulder. Before Candice could do anything she was hit in the head with the Women's Championship belt. The ref was knocked out so he couldn't see what was going on. John was waking up the referee as Trish was punching Candice like crazy.

Finally the ref woke up and John got the FU done. He won the match. The Canadian congratulated him in the ring as she saw Candice rolling on the floor in pain. In the back Torrie and Stacy were waiting to congratulate John.

"That was awesome Trish! Candice deserved every ounce of you!" Stacy squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome," Torrie added.

"Thanks guys, she should learn not to mess with my man," Trish replied hugging them.

"What about me?" John whined.

"What about you?" The girls asked in unison while holding in a laugh.

"Stop being so mean," John complained.

"Then stop being a baby," Trish replied as the girls laughed.

"When are you going to fight Candice to keep your title?" Torrie asked.

"Um… whenever she calls me out to the ring,"

Candice in the ring with Victoria at her side.

"Trish Stratus you better get out to this ring now!" Candice yelled into the mic. Trish rolled her eyes and headed out to the ring with Torrie and Stacy at her side. They all jumped in the ring and Trish was handed a microphone.

"I'm here Miss. Playboy whore, what do you want?" Trish asked.

"You had no right attacking me like that earlier! Now I will have my revenge,"

"What are you going to do? Dress in drag and do the hula? Luau! Are you achin-," Trish stood in a pose which meant for Candice to go on.

"Yup, yup, yup," Stacy and Torrie said together really fast.

"For some bacon!" Trish continued.

"Yup, yup, yup," the two said really fast together.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Victoria yelled. "My girl needs to schedule a match,"

"Thank you Victoria," Candice went on. Torrie rolled her eyes at them. "Now next week on Raw it will be the playboy magazine cover girl Candice, which is me, vs. Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship!" Victoria screamed and clapped for her.

"Yeah right, why even schedule it when we all know I will win in about 2 minutes," The crowd went wild.

"Scared Trish?"

"Scared of you? Ha! In your dreams,"

"Oh yeah Candice, she is super scared," Trish couldn't stand hearing them talk any longer so she chick kicked Victoria and did the Stratus Faction to Candice who had no idea what was going on.

"You go girl!" Stacy yelled. At that Mr. McMahon came out onto the ramp with a microphone in his hand.

"Before any of you go anywhere I have a match for you," Vince started. "Tonight on Raw it will be Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler vs. Candice- Michael, and Victoria but the guest referee is Torrie Wilson!" The crowd went wild as the three blondes smiled and laughed at the two on the mat rolling around.

"See you later ladies," Trish said blowing them a kiss.

John was cheering in his locker room as he watched the monitor. The show went to a commercial and the girls headed back to get ready. Trish couldn't wait to beat the ass of Candice and Victoria. Her title wasn't being put up on the line next week though. As she entered John Cena's locker room he surprised her with a kiss. She broke the kiss and walked into the locker room.

"That was awesome baby!" John said as he dug in her duffle bag for clothes for the match.

"Thanks, and I can pick out my own clothes thank you very much," Trish replied as she pushed him out of her way.

"Well I want you to look hot as you kick their asses," She let out a little laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I was just remembering when I hated your guts," she let out another laugh.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarous. No matter what I did you refused to be nice to me,"

"Yeah, but now look at us, we love each other very much,"

"Also remember when we had to kiss you thought ew, ew, ew and let me guess ew?"

"How did you know?"

"Trust me Trish, I could tell the way you kissed me,"

"Oh really,"

"Yes really," she straddled his lap as Torrie and Stacy walked in.

"Thanks for ruining out moment," Trish said as she went back to looking for clothes,"

"Love the outfit?" Torrie asked as she modeled her black short, shorts with a tie at the sides, and a tied off belly shirt that was black and white.

"I love it!" Trish said along with Stacy who was wearing blue tight jeans, and white tank top.

"Do you want to start first or should I Trish?" Stacy asked.

"You can, because you need to get in that ring,"

"Thanks and very funny,"

"Be right back you guys," Trish left in the bathroom to change into lime green hip huggers, and black belly shirt. She came out and everyone whistled. "Okay you can stop that now,"

"Sorry but you look hot once again," John said pulling her on his lap.

"Come on you guys the match is starting and I have to go out first," Torrie whined.

"Alright calm down," Trish said and she kissed her boyfriend goodbye.

Torrie entered the ring and right after her was Candice and Victoria. They stared each other down as Stacy and Trish entered the ring.

Candice and Stacy went at each other. Both exchanged slaps until a certain leggy blonde punched the playboy whore in the stomach. She pushed her into the turnbuckles and used those long legs and choked her. Stacy had to let go because Torrie counted to a ten. Victoria got in the ring and punched Torrie in the jaw. Trish got in the ring and dragged Victoria out of hit by throwing her out of the ring. Stacy concentrated on Candice. Candice got the upper hand and got a one count because Torrie decided to give up on her.

Stacy tagged in Trish and she attacked Candice. She got the upper hand with a few punches and kicks. She got her signature move down and won the match. Victoria came up from behind and smashed her head with a lead pipe. Blood went everywhere. Trish was now hurt once again.


	13. Never have to worry

Chapter nine: Never have to worry

((Thanks for the reviews everyone. Oh yeah and when you review please tell me if my story is way to suspense full and I should stop or I should continue with it. It's up to you guys. Sadie, we should tell people to read our story called Twin Disaster because it's the best ever!))

John ran into the ring and picked Trish's limp body and cried. Yes, everybody, he cried. _Not again, not again. Why can't you people leave her alone? _John thought. The paramedics came into the ring and carried her away. Stacy and Lita found John throwing his things in his duffle bag. They tried to talk to him but he wouldn't say anything.

"Please say something John," Stacy begged.

"Yeah please?" Lita begged as well.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, HUH? SHOULD I SAY I NEVER CRIED FOR HER AND THAT I DON'T CARE? OR SHOULD I SAY YES I DID CRY AND I LOVE HER SO I'LL BE AT HER SIDE!" John exploded which left him breath less. Stacy got very sensitive when it came to yelling so she broke down into a cry.

"Look what you did John! First you let your girlfriend down by not being by her side and now you're making Stacy cry!" Torrie ran into the locker room.

"I heard screaming," Torrie said and she noticed John in a rage and Stacy crying. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I did nothing! Why can't you guys leave me alone?" John pleaded.

"Go to your girlfriend who you let down John," Lita said as she held a crying Stacy.

"Stacy I am very sorry, I forgot,"

"Just leave me alone John, go to Trish," Stacy replied tears still coming down and staining Lita's shirt. John left shaking his head in confusion. Did he know that Stacy was that sensitive or not?

"He is such a jerk," Lita said as she heard John run off.

"It's not his fault," Stacy interjected. Lita and Torrie stared at her in confusion. "He didn't know I get sensitive when it comes to yelling,"

"But Stace that doesn't matter, he should have known,"

"Can we go see Trish now please?" Torrie asked remembering her best friend in trouble.

"Of course!" the two said in unison.

The three left for the hospital. John was already in the room waiting for Trish to get out of surgery. She had to get about 5 stitches. When they doctor came in he put Trish to sleep.

About an hour later she woke up with John staring at her and his hand holding hers. Lita, Torrie, and Stacy were playing Rumie. She smiled as Torrie jumped up because she yelled Rumie. John kissed her softly on her cheek. The blonde let out a little moan in pain. The two blondes and the redhead turned toward her. They smiled and Trish smiled back. Before anyone could say anything Mickie James came threw the door.

"Can I speak to Trish alone please?" Mickie asked as Lita glared at her.

"Sure," John said and made the three best friends leave.

"Trish, we need to talk now," Mickie said as she sat next to her.

"What do you need to say?" Trish asked with a smile on her face.

"We can't be friends anymore,"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry but that title is getting to be and it is wanting me to hurt you so bad that I just can't take it anymore,"

"Fine then, but why are my friends gone? Are you going to take advantage of me?" Trish said with attitude.

"Kinda," Mickie said and she got up from the chair and got ready to choke her. "I'm so sorry Trish." Her hands met with her neck and she started choking the women's champion. Torrie had very good hearing and could hear light screams of help. She ran in the room and punched Mickie making her fall back.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Torrie yelled as John, Stacy, and Lita ran in and saw Trish breathing heavy. John went to her side and helped her breath better.

"Thank you so much Torrie," Trish thanked her as her breath came back to normal.

"Anytime but next taping of Raw, I'm going to kill that bitch," She stared at the unconscious Mickie James. The doctor rushed in the room.

"What happened here?" Mrs. Swan asked.

"She choked Trish, so my girl knocked her out," Lita said acting like nothing wrong happened.

"Please make sure that doesn't happen again," she left the room and came back a few minutes later with security guards. "Please make sure she never steps foot in this hospital again,"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"I am so sorry about this, I promise it will never happen again," Mrs. Swan said and left the room.

Trish fell back asleep as Mickie was being carried away. Lita smiled and waved as Mickie was recovering. Torrie was so mad that's he wanted to kill the Trish clone right now. John however was trying to think of a way to say sorry to Lita and Stacy. Nothing came to his mind.

About a few hours later Trish was released. John made sure she would never leave his sight. At the hotel when a Superstar came by he held her protectively which got him a lot of stares.

In the hotel room Trish made her a sandwich. It was a peanut butter and Jelly sandwich. John on the other hand was on the phone with Mr. McMahon scheduling a match for tomorrow. He agreed to it which left him with a happy face. The blonde didn't get to know what was going on.

"How come I can't know?" Trish whined.

"Because it's a surprise for tomorrow," John replied smiling at how she was acting.

"I can't wait till then!"

"You'll have to,"

"So not fair,"

"Exactly,"

"Do you know who I miss a lot?"

"Let me guess… Ashley?"

"Yes her, but I'm thinking of someone else,"

"Like who?" John asked confused.

"Randy of course!"

"Oh, him,"

"John!" Trish hit him playfully.

"What?"

"You are so mean,"

"No I'm not. I just don't like that you are thinking about him and not me,"

"Trust me hunny, I think about you all the time. Sometimes Torrie, Lita, Stacy, and Ashley don't want to know because they get grossed out,"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really,"

"What are these thoughts about?" he asked smiling knowing what she was thinking.

"You will see,"

She took him into the bedroom and closed the door lightly. They made love that night.

In the morning John woke up first. He took his shower and used all the hot water. When Trish woke up she noticed the no hot water and had a plan. The Champ was making some breakfast as the Canadian blonde stumbled over with a bucket full of cold water and poured it on him. They chased each other around the hotel room and hotel for a few minutes.

At the Raw arena Trish took her shower and changed into black low risers, chain gang jersey, pump sneakers and her title around her waist. John was wearing black baggy shorts, pump sneakers, chain gang jersey, and his title around his waist. Of course the couple wanted to match.

John's music played first and he walked down the ramp. He waited in the middle of the ring as Trish's music played. The crowd cheered like crazy for her. As she entered the ring with her title around her waist, John handed her a microphone.

"What is up Tuscon, Arizona?" John yelled in the mic. The crowd cheered.

"Love our outfits?" Trish asked. "I wanted to match but I don't like that my title is on my waist," Trish complained as the crowd laughed at her.

"It looks fine baby," John said checking her out. "How come you always have to complain about everything?"

"I do not! You just think I do,"

"Okay, whatever,"

"Fine!" Trish turned her back on him.

"I've got a surprise for you," John smiled and turned her around.

"Omg! What is it?" Trish jumped in excitement.

"Close your eyes," the blonde closed her eyes and two people snuck into a box that was brought down. About 8 minutes later John let her open her eyes.

"That is a huge present," she said eyeing the box.

"Open it babe,"

"Alright, just give me a sec," she signaled people to lift the box up. There standing right in front of her was Ashley and Randy. She screamed bloody murder and jumped into their arms. The crowd couldn't stop cheering. "How the heck did this happen?" Trish asked tears coming down her face.

"John did it. He told me how much you missed me and so we had this great idea," Ashley said hugging her best friend.

"How come you have to forget about me?" Randy whined.

"Come here you big goof," The Canadian jumped in his arms and kissed him on the cheek with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Damn girl you can cry me a whole ocean with how much you keep crying," John said.

"Shut up!" Trish replied hitting him.

The four went backstage to hang out. A match was going to happen but how major is it going to be? Let's just say Torrie is the one who goes physco.


	14. The truth comes out

Chapter fourteen: The truth comes out

((Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and everything. Sadie I feel like a total idiot! I was writing down the wrong chapters for the last 2 chapters. Instead of saying 12 and 13 I said eight and nine. Dude I'm a loser lol.))

Torrie jumped on Ashley as she entered the locker room. Good thing she was very strong or they would fall backwards. Randy Orton laughed hysterically at them. As soon as the dog loving blonde noticed her boyfriend standing in front of her she jumped up and jumped in his arms. They couldn't stop kissing each other. Trish and John finally got into the locker room. Lita, Stacy, and Torrie all watched in enjoyment as the couple still made out.

"They can sure kiss for a long time," Lita said still shocked at them.

"Well quit looking you freak!" Ashley said as she hit her playfully.

"It's good to have to gang back," Stacy said as she hugged Ashley one last time.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome," Trish said.

"Now what is this I hear about Mickie James?" Ashley asked.

"Um… she just tried to kill me for my title is all,"

"Come on Trish, there has to be more to it than that?"

"Nope, that's it,"

"I told you not to trust her but did you listen? Noooo,"

"Oh shut up Ash, but how is Matt?"

"Good,"

"How good?" Lita asked.

"Very good," she smiled very wide.

"Girl you got it going on!" Stacy said sitting on her lap.

"What are you all talking about?" John asked as he pulled Trish on his lap. Torrie stopped making out and turned on the radio. It was the five best friend's favorite song.

The five got up and danced with each other. Trish decided to give John a little lap dance. He still had his belt on but she didn't care. All the girls had fun dancing with each other. Chris Masters, Carlito, and Edge came to join then. Everyone was having a good time until Torrie got tired so the girls stopped dancing. The guys were sad. Trish sat on John's lap.

"That better be your title that I feel," Trish said.

"Oh my bad," he laughed a little and made her sit up a bit more on his legs. "Sorry about that,"

"Nice one John," Lita said shaking her head as Edge put his arm around her waist.

"So when is Torrie going to fight Mickie?" Randy asked as he pulled her close to him.

"I hope soon because that bitch is going to die," Torrie replied.

"Don't go psycho on me now," Trish said.

"I won't trust me,"

"We better get going," Chris said as he motioned for Carlito, Edge, and Lita.

"Why? Where are you guys going?" Ashley asked.

"Oh nowhere special," Edge replied.

"See ya girls," Lita said.

"Bye," they all said in unison.

"What now?" John asked as he noticed he and Randy were the only guys with three girls.

"I have no idea," Ashley said.

"Ashley can I speak to you please?" Randy asked.

"Sure,"

"Come on then," Randy and Ashley left the room as well.

"How come everyone has to leave?" Torrie complained. "We aren't that bad,"

"Of course we aren't!" Trish replied.

"Mr. McMahon doesn't want the match to happen tonight," John said as he checked his phone.

"What?" Torrie yelled.

"Yeah, he said it's nothing important,"

"That little asswhole!"

"Calm down girl,"

The matching couple had to calm down a crazy Torrie. She was nuts. Mickie had it in for her tonight on Raw. _Please don't let her kill something or anybody! Please God make sure she doesn't. _Trish prayed as she saw Torrie run after Mickie James.

Mickie James noticed Torrie Wilson running after her so she sprinted off. The camera crew was watching them and getting them on tape. Torrie grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her head down. Mickie screamed in pain as Torrie continued to work on her. Next the curly haired blonde punched her repeatedly. Trish finally came after Mickie was all bloody in the face and the arms.

Once back in the locker room Torrie was still eager to taste some of the Trish clones blood. John was even afraid of her. No matter what she said or did, Torrie wanted to kill Mickie. _Great, now Torrie is going psycho. _McMahon say the little fight and loved it. He wanted this match to happen.

"Trish, I think she will be fine. Can you just remember that I am going out with you?" John asked as he opened the door to the hotel room.

"It's not like that John. She needs to calm down. Torrie is just way over protective."

"Ya think?"

"Oh shut up!"

"I was only kidding,"

"I know," she sat down on the couch and opened a bottle of water. "Maybe I need to get away from the girls for awhile,"

"Great idea! We could go to Jamacia and have some fun!" John plopped a seat next to her.

"That would be fun. Will we even be able to get time off work?"

"Yes, but you probably wont agree with it,"

"What is going on in that mind of yours?"

"Oh nothing," John winked as he kissed her forehead.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Fine then no more kisses for you," Trish crossed her arms and placed them on her chest.

"Okay no more kissed on the face then," he smiled and started nipping at her neck. She let out a little giggle because she loved when he did that.

"John! Knock it off, you know where this leads to,"

"Exactly," he continued to nip at her neck and they proceeded to the bed.

"You are so terrible,"

"I know but you still love me,"

John Cena and Trish Stratus made love yet again that night. How many times can they go at it? Torrie called the hotel phone and Trish's cell phone over and over again but she refused to answer no matter what.

In the morning Edge and Lita wanted to go to a club but no one wanted to at this early in the day. John found a club called River Dance. It was one of the hottest clubs in town. Everyone agreed to go.

Lita and Trish crowded up the bathroom as they got ready for the club. Trish put on a black mini skirt with a red heart on the but, pink tank top that said Heart Breaker on the front with black letters, black high heels, and her hair in two pig tail braids. Lita put on army pants, white beater that said Hottie, black converses, and her hair half up and half down. The guys had the usual on which is jeans and a shirt. Once at the club they sat down at a table.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Trish asked as she ordered a coke.

"Um… if I say then you guys will be disgusted," Edge replied.

"Okay, please don't go any further," John said.

"Trish, what is up with the whole Candice story line?" Lita asked.

"McMahon said I didn't have to do it anymore but," she paused and sipped her coke. "He wants me, you, John, and Edge to have a fight. Like we go at it for a few weeks or months,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and I hate when they want us to fight. It's retarded.

"Is Mick Foley going to be part of it?" John asked stealing Trish's pop.

"Probably," Edge said. "Just because we have a short story line with him Vince will want us to work with him,"

"I hate when he has to put old Superstars in someone's storyline because its so stupid," Lita said.

"Yeah, it is really retarded," Trish said. "What if he brought back Molly Holly?"

"You actually remember her?" John asked.

"Well yes, I did fight her for my title a few times,"

"Oh yeah that's right," Edge said remembering.

"Come on you guys, let's go dance now!" Lita begged.

"Alright," they all said in unison.

The four got up and went to dance. On the dance floor they started to grind but it turned to a slow song. For a joke Trish and Lita pushed Edge and John together and made them slow dance. It didn't work so they went back to each other. After about three slow songs, the DJ played "SOS" by Rianna. It was Lita's new favorite song.

They left the club around 2am. John got super drunk on accident because he and Edge were having a drinking contest and he happened to drink beer instead of pop. Edge knew it but didn't say anything which made Trish mad because she hated when John drank. Even Lita was a little mad. _Please don't be a big ass or horn ball when we get to the hotel. _Trish thought.

"John!" Trish yelled.

"What?" the Champ asked as he didn't realize he knocked over and broke the table lamp.

"You are so stupid!"

"But I am your stupid man,"

"Quit acting like a drunk,"

"I'm not drunk, I'm just happy to be with you,"

"You are so retarded. Why did I give you a chance?"

"Like I know. The first time I met you I thought you were easy,"

"Say what?" Trish stopped picking up the lamp and turned to him.

"Like I said, I thought you were easy. When you were getting mad at me it was like we were going to have angry sex. Edge talked to me and then I realized that I like you a lot but the main reason was to get laid by you,"

"How could you do this to me?"

"Let me continue,"

"Okay, continue then,"

"Anyways, after awhile of yelling and kissing you I did in fact forget about that I wanted to have sex with you. I fell in love with Trish Anne Stratus because she was beautiful, sweet, nice, innocent, and probably good in bed.

"So have you used me for at least a little time we were going out?" Trish was about to be in tears.

"I think, don't remember. Probably not. I love you baby. Even though it was all about sex,"

"What ever I don't care anymore," Trish stopped tears from coming. "No more will a man mess with me and break my heart.

Trish slammed the hotel room door and left for the airport. She called Randy on her cell phone. _You better pick up. I need you right now. _

"Hello?" a woken up Randy asked.

"I'm coming to see you right now,"

"Where are you?"

"On my way to the hotel,"

"Why? What did John do?"

He didn't get an answer because the Canadian blonde disconnected the line.


	15. Fight!

Chapter fifth teen: Fight

((Hope you like this chapter. It's one of my favs. Sadie, I love your brother, he is hilarous. Well to me cause I have no idea. He seems hot. He, he, he.))

The Canadian blonde rushed over to where Randy was staying. He was still in bed when there was a knock on the door. The Legend Killer answered the door in his boxers as Trish stormed in. She couldn't get over what John just told her.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked rubbing away sleep from his eyes.

"It's John," Trish replied struggling to talk about John.

"And?"

"He… he… he told me the truth,"

"And?"

"Do I have to explain?"

"Duh! I have no idea what is going on except that John told you how he really f-elt," he slowed down on felt and remembered the other reason his best friend wanted her.

"You knew?"

"Kinda, I didn't want you to be pissed off cause you guys make a cute couple,"

"How could you Randy? Of all people!" Trish slapped him across the face. He held his hand to the red mark.

"That hurt women!"

"Do I care at the moment?

"No but you will,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind,"

"No tell me,"

"Forget it,"

"Fine,"

Trish sat on the bed while Randy was falling asleep in the bed. Soon the blonde got tired and slipped under the covers. She was wearing her bra and booty shorts.

In the morning, Randy thought Torrie was in his bed so he kissed her on the head and said good morning sweetheart. Trish thought it as John and said Morning hunny. When they turned their heads, they let out a loud scream. Trish was the fastest of the two and wrapped the covers around her. Randy took the sheets.

"Why do you need to cover up?" Trish asked.

"Because I don't want you seeing my boxers," He replied trying to think of what to say.

"You do it all the time during Raw!"

"So, this is different,"

"No it's not! Your so stupid,"

"Why did you climb into my bed?"

"Because I am not sleeping on that couch,"

"That's not an excuse,"

"Yes it is,"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Remember last night?"

"No,"

"Here's a reminder," she slapped him across the face again.

"Come on women! That really does hurt!"

"I- don't- care!"

"Fine,"

"I'm leaving now,"

"Good,"

"Bye,"

Trish got dressed and headed back over to her hotel. She was so confused about what John and Randy knew. _How long has Randy known? What does he know? What is John hiding from me? Maybe he has a long lost kid? What if he wants a kid? _She thought while she was driving. _Concentrate on the road Trish! _

As she entered her hotel room John was watching TV wondering where she was at. When he saw her place her keys on the end table, he walked over to her. Trish had to idea what she would say. Before a word came out John kissed her passionately. _Did he know what he said last night? _The blonde asked as he started nipping at her neck. She let out a little moan which made him kiss her more. After they broke apart, Trish started crying. John had no idea what to do so he pulled her into a hug.

"Do you even know why I'm crying?" Trish asked pushing him away very hard making him fall to the ground.

"No and I can see you have anger problems right now," John replied getting up.

"You told me everything last night, John!"

"What do you mean everything?"

"About how you wanted me only for sex and all that shit,"

"Shit,"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No, I'm thinking women!" he thought for about a minute. "Where were you last night?"

"Don't change this around on me,"

"I can and I did. Now tell me,"

"At Randy's. Seems he knew your plan as well,"

"Stop it right now Trish. I was dumb and retarded back then,"

"It was about a month ago John! Maybe longer. I cant remember,"

"You need to calm down. Who cares about what I said. I do love you, and all that sex doesn't matter,"

"Right, I'm supposed to believe that now,"

"You should, I'm your boyfriend-"

"Who uses sex for an excuse to love them!" Trish interrupted.

"I'm not going to deal with this," John headed to the door.

"Your just going to walk away from this?"

"Yes because your being stupid,"

"Stupid, stupid? Is that what you think of me?"

"No I don't Trish!" he rushed to her and picked her up by the shoulders. "You don't understand, so just shut up and leave me alone!" he yelled in her face and threw her on the bed.

"You know what? I cant take this anymore," she picked up her purse and opened the door. "If you need me I will be with Ashley on Smackdown!"

And with that, Trish slammed the door and headed to Ashley's hotel. John was so angry at her it wasn't even funny.

Trish was crying as she drove her car. Lita called her cell but she didn't pick up. She needed Ashley and Torrie at the moment. Even though they would call her retarded for leaving but she knew they would understand. Lita and Stacy on the other hand would go on John's side. She never knew why but sometimes they just did.

As she knocked continuously on the hotel room a sleepy Ashley came to the door in her robe. She woke up as soon as she saw Trish. They hugged each other and she entered the room. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She hated everything in life now.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Ashley asked very concerned.

"Is John an ass?" Trish asked wiping away the tears.

"Well duh! He smells like a dead rat as well," they both laughed. Trish let a smile take over.

"You would never believe what he just did to me,"

"What?"

"John told me he only wanted me for sex and then he changed his mind. When I confronted him about it he was like don't be stupid and all that junk. Then he picked me up and through me on the bed," Trish said rather fast.

"Okay say that again more slowly and more details,"

"Fine," she told her the whole story which led Ashley dropping her mouth.

"I'm going to kill that gangster wanna be white boy like there is no tomorrow,"

"No its alright, I can handle it. I have my own little plan,"

"You have got to tell me. If you don't then I will make you," Trish shook her head no and Ashley attacked her with a pillow.

They had a quick pillow fight which was over in about ten minutes from a knock on the door. Randy just walked in and saw Ashley sitting on Trish's belly with a pillow. He smiled and sat on the chair. Nodding for them to continue. They continued all right but Randy was the victim. When the pillow fight was over they all sat in a circle on the floor acting like little kids.

"What did I miss?" Randy asked.

"Nothing," Ashley replied.

"Yeah nothing," Trish agreed.

"There has to be something," He urged on.

"Nope," they said in unison.

"Fine then be mean,"

"We will," Ashley replied. Before anyone could say anything Randy's cell rang.

"Hey John what's up... You're kidding… Can I come… Are you sure you want to… Alright dude… Bye," Randy hung up the phone.

"What did he want?" Trish asked.

"Nothing, but I'm going to go girls," Randy got up.

"Tell me what he said now Randy," Trish ordered.

"Sorry but women don't order me around, I order them around," Trish couldn't take him anymore and slapped his across the face super hard. She was about to again but Randy caught her wrist. "Don't ever slap me again," Ashley walked over and slapped him.

"And don't ever threaten my best friend again or you will wake up without a dick," Ashley said grabbing scissors.

"Alright then," he left without another word.

"We have to go after them," Trish said.

"No we have to make John jealous,"

"Good idea,"

Ashley and Trish hit the mall for a sexy outfit. They found a few and bought them.

At the hotel Ashley curled Trish's hair, put on light purple eye shadow, a touch of blush, clear lip gloss, huge hoop earrings, mini jean skirt with a jewel on the butt, light purple strapless belly shirt, black knee high boots, and a jean jacket with skull and bones on the left breast. Ashley looked her over and nodded in agreement. She put on black hip huggers, black tank top, and hair curly. The two headed over to the club called "Temperature".

When they entered the club ass eyes were on the two. John and Randy were talking to collage girls. Of course Randy would cheat on any girl but no body knew about John. Trish led the way to the dance floor. Once everyone saw how they were dancing they made a circle around them as they danced to "Check on it" by Beyonce. John and Randy went to see what was going on and saw the girls grinding with each other. Their mouths dropped.

After a few more minutes of dancing they headed to a table where Randy and John followed. The collage girls got jealous.

"Damn girl!" John Cena said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Please, I might be just over you," Trish removed his arm.

"If you weren't dating Matt Hardy I would date you myself," Randy said checking her ass out.

"Oh please, I hate you plus I don't think Torrie wants to know about this. She has been turning a little psycho on us," Ashley replied.

"Please don't be mad and ruin the whole night baby," John said.

"Shut up John. You're the one ruining the night. You're lucky I don't break up with your dumb ass," Trish replied.

"So you have to be like that now,"

"In fact I do. I don't deserve being treated the way I have been by you. It's my turn to be a bitch in this relationship,"

"May I have this dance?" a collage boy asked Trish.

"You most certainly can," she took his hand and smiled at John. They continued to the dance floor. Ashley was asked by a different guy as well. The Champ and Legend Killer just stared off as they left.

"They are playing hard to get," Randy said.

"Yeah right, Trish and I are already going out. She is mad about the whole fight and everything,"

"Sure, you can think that,"

"What ever dude,"

The night continued with John getting highly jealous of Trish. Her and Ashley's plan was working magnificently.


	16. Hating Yourself

Chapter sixteen: Hating yourself

((Thanks for all the reviews. I'm so glad you guys are loving this. Sorry I havnt updated in like 3 weeks. I moved and we didn't get the internet or anything till the 14th. It sucked because I needed to update but I couldn't. please forgive me and keep reading and reviewing! Oh yeah and I need about seven reviews for me to continue!))

The night continued with jealousy rising inside John Cena. If only he didn't get drunk last night and tell Trish all those things then everything would have been fine. Ashley was loving how John tried to flirt with girls but Trish came out as the better person. When she sat down for a drink he turned her around making her spill her drink.

"What the hell do you want Cena?" Trish asked annoyed.

"You, I want you. I want you to forget about everything I told you and come back to me," John yelled.

"For one I haven't broke up with you yet, two I cant forget that, three you broke my heart, and four…" she poured her pop on his head. "And four, you have pop on your head," she walked away which led Ashley laughing her ass off.

"Girl that was awesome!" Ashley clapped for her while she was still laughing.

"Thanks, he needs to stay away from me for awhile,"

"Why don't you just dump him?"

"Because I still love him," Trish turned away from Ashley.

"Don't be ashamed blondie. It's alright to love,"

"No it's not. At least not for me. I should of known what was going to happen. I got to close to him. From this day on I will no longer love a man,"

"Are you turning gay on me?"

"No!"

"Okay just making sure," there was some occurred silence between the two. "Go break up with him. I know you want to,"

"It's not that easy Ash, I mean my heart cant stay away from him but then again I want to leave him so bad,"

"Just do it!"

"He can tell I still love him," Trish watched John turn away from a older looking women.

"How?"

"Because he just does," Ashley rolled her eyes and let out a big yawn.

"Let's go home I'm getting tired,"

Trish nodded and went into the car with Ashley. When they arrived at the hotel, Lita was yelling at Edge. The two ignored them by quickly running in the elevator. A cute eighteen year old was in the elevator at the same time. He was checking Trish out who let out a little giggle. When they reached their floor, Trish slipped her hotel room number in his hand and he smiled.

Ashley tackled Trish on the floor when they entered the room. A few minutes they laughed and fooled around with each other. They both fell asleep around 3 in the morning.

Once Trish woke up it was 8 in the morning. She couldn't sleep one bit. The blonde changed into pink sweat pants and a blue t shirt. As she walked around her floor she saw John turning the corner. He noticed her as well and ran after her. The Champion caught her arm and turned her around. She looked into his blue eyes and cried a little. John wiped away her tears and kissed her softly on the lips.

"John stop," Trish half whispered as more tears came down her cheeks.

"Come on Trish, I know you still love me. Forget about everything I told you and come back to me," John replied as he hugged her. She softly cried in his arms.

"It's not that easy John. I thought you loved me,"

"But I do love you,"

"No you don't. If you really loved and cared about me then you wouldn't of gotten drunk and told me everything,"

"Edge got me drunk!"

"You knew it was beer, that's why you winked at him,"

"Fine you caught me but I needed a beer more than anything,"

"More thank me?"

"Huh?" John asked not knowing how to answer it.

"You heard me. More than me?"

"Um… no… ya… I don't know,"

"Exactly, you don't know what anymore," She walked away and he grabbed her arm once again stopping her. "Stop it right now John!"

"No! You need to accept my apology and take me back!" He raised his voice.

"You cant force me to do anything!" Trish slapped him across the face. "By the way, its over John!"

She stormed away hating herself for what she did. _He pushed you to break up with him. Don't blame yourself for what you did. Maybe someone you haven't talked to in awhile will understand. _The Canadian blonde thought. As she ran into her hotel room she changed into white hip huggers, blue t shirt that said saved on it, blue converses, and hair in pigtails.

Trish Stratus drove to the airport with her things in her hands. She got a ticket for Toronto, Texas. About five other people were on her flight. To her it seemed no one wanted to be there anymore. The plane arrived in about a few hours. The blonde sat waiting for her friend and he greeted her with a hug.

"Thanks for coming here," Nick said kissing his younger sister on the head. He had brown long hair, tanned body, muscular, and very hot to about every single girl that saw him.

"I needed a break from the WWE, so why not spend it with the family," Trish replied picking up her bags that soon her brother stole.

"How is John?"

"Who?"

"John Cena? Your boyfriend?"

"I broke up with him just a few hours ago,"

"What did he do?"

"Well to start with he got drunk and…" She told him the whole story and he dropped his jaw. Trish was in tears.

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Of course I am!"

"You need to stop falling in love Trish,"

"I know,"

They entered her little four bedroom house that was blue. Her mother hugged her very tightly knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Who broke your heart this time?" Mrs. Stratus asked.

"Mom, cant I come home to visit you guys?" Trish asked shocked at her mother.

"No because that's never the case. Now who was it?"

"That's not the case!"

"John Cena!" Nick said pretending to couch and say it which got him a glare from his sister.

"But I liked him," Her mother complained.

"So did I," Trish replied.

"After I make your favorite food, you will forget about him for about as long as you want,"

"Thanks mom,"

"No problem, sweetheart," she kissed her on the forehead and headed into the kitchen.

"Now what is there to do?" the blonde asked her brother who seemed to be on the phone.

"I don't know but I'm busy talking to my girlfriend," Nick replied.

"Let me talk to this knew girlfriend of yours,"

"No!" he listened to his girlfriend. "Hold on babe, my sister is being annoying.

"You call her babe?" she burst out laughing.

"Leave me alone!"

"No, now let me talk to her,"

"No because if she finds out your Trish Stratus then I will be dead,"

"Why?"

"Because everyone here loves you,"

"Fine then."

Trish left her brother and went into her old bedroom that was filled with very old pictures of wrestlers in the Hall of Fame. She plopped on her bed and fell sound asleep forgetting to tell people where she was.

((Sorry its so short. I didn't know what to put. Please give me ideas if you have any!))


	17. Surprise

Chapter seventeen: Surprise!

((I know this is sad but I am ending this story soon. There might be a sequel but I still am thinking about it. If Sadie convinces me to then guess what I will!))

Trish helped her mom make lasagna in the kitchen. Nick was still on the phone. When the lasagna was in the oven Trish had an idea to get back at her older brother for being so mean to her in the past. She picked up the phone and listened to the conversation.

"I can't right now Belle. My younger sister just came back and I have to spend time with her," Nick said very sadly.

"But I can't do this alone! It's a two person gig," Belle complained.

"I'm so sorry,"

"Just a quickie? We don't have to get that sweaty,"

"Nick! I can't believe you would do this to me! You're going to waste our five year relationship!"

"Who is that?" Belle asked. She was getting mad.

"This man here has been two timing the both of us!"

"Is this true Nick?"

"No its not. Get off the phone right now Patricia!" Nick yelled as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Who is Patricia?" Belle was starting to go in a rage.

"My sister, she is on the phone right now,"

"Come on go and get sweaty with her Nick," Trish laughed and ran around the house still on the phone.

"Get off the phone right now!" Nick chased after her.

"No! Never! You can never catch me I'm the gingerbread man!"

"I'll call you back Belle," Nick hung up the phone just in time to catch a flying phone.

"Wait till all my friends here about this!"

"Get back here you stupid whore!" Nick tripped on the stairs as she slammed her door shut. He banged on it and finally broke it down. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you're mean to me," Trish said sitting cross legged on her bed.

"That was about fifteen years ago Trish!"

Before she could answer her cell phone rang. It was Ashley, Stacy, Lita, and Torrie. They were all trying to talk to her at the same time. It took about a few minutes to explain her whole situation. They laughed as she told them the fight with her 28 year old brother. Nick yelled at all five of them.

About 2 hours later there was a knock on the door. Nick answered the door and came face to face with the one and only Legend Killer himself. He saw Trish walk past the door and came right in. Randy gave her a worried hug. She relaxed into his arms knowing it wasn't John. The Canadian blonde brought Orton to her room so they could talk. He had very important news for her. As they got into her room, Randy's cell phone went off. It was John. John demanded that he talked to Trish.

"What do you want John?" Trish asked annoyed and frustrated with him at the same time.

"I'm so sorry for everything. Please forgive me Trish?" John pleaded.

"No! I can't; you told me things that I never wanted to hear from you,"

"Then answer this one question for me,"

"And what is that?"

"Will forgive me and except my hand in marriage?"

"What did you say?" she was very shocked. Before another sound was heard John came through her door and got down on one knee. "Will you forgive me and except my hand in marriage?"

"I don't know what to say. I hate what you did but I can't stop falling in love with you,"

"So it's a maybe?"

"Its an I don't know," she paused and say Randy go out her door very sad. "I need to check something," She followed him and closed her door. Tears were streaming down her face. "Randy please don't leave," Randy's frown turned into a smile. _Please say she confesses her love for me and we live happily together. _Randy thought.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" she looked into his brown eyes searching for an answer.

"No I don't love you. I love you like a sister Trish," he lied into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Randy! I need to know,"

"You know my answer and it's the same. No,"

"Kiss me Orton,"

"What?"

"Kiss me,"

"No I couldn't,"

"Fine,"

She pulled on his shirt and kissed him. To her surprise he deepened it. Trish's question was answered. Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, loved Trish Stratus. As she broke the kiss, Randy wiped away her tears. _Why did you do that Randy? Now she knows how you have been longing to claim those lips of hers. _Randy thought. The two just stared at each other for awhile. _I knew he loved me. But do I love him back? Noooo I love John. Now should I accept his proposal? _Trish thought.

"Well you better go tell John your answer," Randy looked satisfied but hated knowing that he could never get the Canadian bombshell.

"Yeah, I better," Trish took hold of the doorknob. "Are you okay with me and John getting married?"

"Yes of course. I care about your happiness,"

"But it might not be a yes and I care about your happiness,"

"I'm happy with Torrie,"

"Okay good," she opened the door and closed it gently leaving Randy on the other side.

"Do you know your answer yet?" John asked.

"No, give me a few weeks. This is way too sudden," Trish replied leaning on the door with her hand still on the door knob.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just fine," she couldn't stop thinking about Randy and his kiss.

"Alright," Randy was leaning on the other side of the door as well thinking about his kiss and Trish.

"If you want you can spend the night,"

"Okay, great,"

"Randy can to if he wants,"

"Sweet, ill tell him," he kissed Trish on the forehead and opened the door. Randy quickly ran away from the door and sat on the stairs. "Hey dude,"

"Hey John,"

"If you want Trish said you can sleep over with us,"

"Okay I will, no where else to go,"

"I think were bunking with Nick though,"

"Why aren't you going to be with Trish?

"Yeah right! If I spend like another five minutes with her then my head will be gone by the time she is done with me,"

"Oh ya I forgot,"

That following night two people kept tossing and turning in their beds. One was Trish and the other was Randy. _Why did I have to kiss him? Was it because I wanted to see if I had feelings for him? Gosh I hate this. _Trish thought as she climbed out of bed and went into the kitchen. John was sitting at the table when she top toed in. John smiled as he saw her and she noticed him to. A smile did not appear on her face as she poured a glass of water and sat on the counter with her back facing him.

"Are you okay?" John asked but not to loud.

"Yeah I'm fine," Trish replied.

"Just making sure," there was complete silence between the two. John got up and walked over to Trish.

"Does Randy really love Torrie?"

"What?"

"Does he?"

"Yeah, he can't stop talking about her. It gets kind of annoying. I mean nothing could split those two up,"

"Oh,"

"Did Torrie say something?"

"No, she loves him,"

"Good," he kissed her on the cheek and placed his hands on her thighs. Trish thought for a moment and next thing she knew, she claimed the Champ's kiss. For a few minutes they made out passionately.

"I've got to go back to bed," she jumped off the counter. "Night John,"

"Night Trish,"

In the morning it was going to be a Nick, Trish, and Miss. Stratus day. John and Randy stayed home and played video games. Trish put on a black wig, black halter top, and white jeans with black converses. Nick surveyed his sister and thought it was an okay disguise.

The three entered a little restaurant called Hometown Cooking. Not many people were there for lunch but when it was the dinner hour, let's just say you had to wait in a line that was about a mile long. The waiter brought them to a table in the back where not many people could see. It was a good thing that the waiter didn't recognize Trish because he loved her. Nick ordered the drinks while the girls figured out what they wanted to eat.

"The chicken looks good," Trish said.

"I'm ordering the ribs," Miss. Stratus said.

"Mom, that's a lot of food. Can you eat it all?" Nick asked.

"Yes I most certainly can,"

"Okay, but I'm going to get the steak,"

"Since when did you like steak?" Trish asked her brother with one eyebrow up.

"Since my friend made me eat one,"

"Oh," the waiter came back.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes we are," Nick said. "We will have a steak and that will be medium rare, ribs, and chicken platter," the waiter gathered the menus.

"Your food will be with you shortly,"

"Why do you order everything?" the Canadian blonde asked her brother.

"Because at this restaurant the men order everything," Nick replied sipping his beer.

"What if you're just with a couple of friends and you and your friends were girls?"

"Then you have the oldest one order,"

"That's really lame,"

"So are you but I'm not complaining,"

"Stop fighting the both of you!" their mom said.

In about 20 minutes the food came. Half way into her meal John and Randy came running in looking for them. He found them in the back with everyone staring at them.

"We have to go right now Trish," John demanded.

"Why? I'm eating,"

"Torrie is literally trying to kill Mickie James," Randy said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and you're the only one she'll listen to,"

"Great," she kissed her mom and hugged Nick. "I promise I will have you two come to Raw with me sometime. Or whenever you want to,"

"Sounds great hunny. I loved seeing your face," her mom replied hugging her.

"See ya sis,"

"Bye she yelled as she through off her wig and ran out the door.


	18. Save

Chapter eighteen: Save

((Hey everyone! Please review my story cause I need to know how I am doing. Sadie I love how your brother thinks I'm cute or hot or what ever he said.))

Trish dialed Torrie's cell phone number as quickly as she could. As Torrie heard her phone go off she just finished duck taping Mickie James to a chair.

"Hello?" Torrie asked very pissed off.

"Torrie, it's Trish," Trish replied running to catch the next plane.

"How are you? Did you tell Nick I said hi?" her voice was calm now.

"Yes and why do you have Mickie James next to you?"

"Because she deserves to die for what she did to you,"

"That's not a reason. Everyone knows she is psychotic and you don't need to turn into her,"

"But I'm not am I?" she heard Randy and John in the back round getting tickets. "Are you on your way to see me?"

"Yes I am and your going to release Mickie,"

"No I'm not," Torrie hung up her phone and continued to stare at Mickie.

"Shit!" Trish said a little too loud as they started boarding the plane.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked concerned that his girlfriend was in trouble.

"She hung up on me. We have to hurry and get there as fast as we can,"

"Were only two hours away and about a half hour away from the stadium," John said as he let Trish sit in the middle.

"I'm not letting my baby go to jail," Randy said as he settled himself in the end seat.

"Of course you wouldn't," Trish said as she stared out into the window thinking what Torrie might be doing to Mickie.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOO

Mickie watched as Torrie paced back and fourth with a gun in her hand. Ashley was watching from the closet that she hid in. _Hurry up and get here Trish. _She thought as her phone went off. Lucky for her it was on vibrate. It was Trish calling and she didn't pick up. Next the song "Check on it", Torrie's ring tone, went off and she answered it. It was Randy informing her that they were on there way. As soon as she hung up Ashley came out of the closet. Torrie turned around and was relieved to see who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Torrie asked with a little anger building up.

"Came to see what you were up to and when I noticed Randy called you I knew it was time to come out," Ashley replied as she wiped off dust from her black and red pleated skirt.

"No matter what you say or do will change my mind to killing Mickie,"

"I know, trust me. I have been hiding in there for a few hours now,"

"Why did you stay hidden?"

"Thought you would attack me or something,"

"I wouldn't do that to my best friend," Torrie hugged her.

"Good because there's another surprise," Torrie looked at her confused and a noise was heard from the closet and Stacy walked out. She smiled and walked over to them.

"I couldn't let Ashley go alone," Stacy said innocently.

"Oh I see," Torrie hugged her.

"I knew you guys loved each other," Mickie said through the duck tape.

"Don't speak at all!" Torrie yelled and slapped her across the face.

"Stop," Ashley said.

"No! She will die!" Stacy pulled Ashley back because Torrie was going over board now.

A few minutes later Trish came through the door with John and Randy at her side. This time Torrie had the gun to Mickie James temple. Her mind was made up. Trish quickly ran up to her.

"Stop right now Torrie," Trish said as she placed her hand on the gun.

"Why? She tried to kill you first. No one should leave because of that," Torrie said as Stacy and Ashley just watched. They were too scared to get involved.

"Your turning into her," Randy interjected putting himself in the situation.

"No I'm not. I'm defending a best friend of mine,"

"Please Torrie. Let her go. Everyone knows she is crazy and her mom is sending her to the something ward," Trish said as she tried to grab the gun but Torrie wouldn't let go.

"You know for a fact that you don't want her alive so stay out of it Trish!"

"No I will not! Put the gun down now or else,"

"Right, what are you going to do to me?" Ashley was sneaking up behind her as Trish nodded.

"Something," Trish grabbed the gun as Ashley kicked Torrie's neck knocking her out.

"What did you do that for?" John asked.

"Because she was out of control," Stacy said as she helped Trish untie Mickie.

"You could of at least done something else,"

"No we couldn't. Now just help us carry her," Ashley said as she tried to pick her up.

Randy and John took Torrie and put her in the back of Stacy's pink truck. Ashley, Stacy, and Trish went over to the hotel as John and Randy went to buy beer.

Once they got into the hotel the girls carried Torrie in with a lot of looks from people. They ignored them and headed over to Stacy's hotel room. Randy came in with a six pack of beer while John had a 24 case of Orange soda. Trish smiled at him knowing he was trying to change for her. She took a soda and drank half of it in about a few gulps.

A few hours later everyone was eating nachos that Stacy made. It was around eleven at night and no one could sleep yet. Even though tomorrow they had to do one last Super Show. Stacy was starting to grow feelings for Randy Orton again. She grabbed her best friends arm and pulled her into the bathroom. Ashley got dragged in it to.

"What's wrong Stace?" the Canadian blonde asked her best friend.

"I think I have a problem and it concerns Randy," the leggy blonde replied.

"Please say your not in love with him again. He is Torrie's man," Ashley said.

"Well I thought I didn't love him anymore but the way he is around Torrie makes me remember the good times I had with him," Stacy put her head down.

"Do you like him or do you think you love him?" Trish asked.

"Right now its liking but I bet its going to be love later,"

"If you and Randy start going out again then that is going to be trouble for you and Torrie," Ashley said.

"I know that's why I need your guy's help to make Randy an ass when he's around me," there was a knock on the door and Trish opened it slightly.

"What do you want John?" Trish asked as Ashley covered Stacy's mouth to keep her quiet.

Trish nodded and told her friends she would be back in a second. John brought her outside of the room because there was no other place for them to talk except for the bedroom but that would have made Trish suspicious.

"Do you forgive me for everything that has happened between us?" John asked.

"I'm trying but it isn't working right now," Trish replied annoyed with him always asking the same question.

"Sorry if you feel annoyed by me but I do really love you and I want to be with you forever,"

"I know and sometimes I want to forgive you but what you said broke my heart,"

"It was the beer talking not me,"

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"When I was telling you those things were I myself?"

"No which is why I hate you drinking,"

"But I always acted myself all those other times. I was different that time,"  
"What's your point?"

"Edge had an idea," John took a deep breathe. "He thought it would be funny if he drugged me," Trish stopped him.

"How could he have drugged you?" She crossed her arms on her chest.

"I don't know but he did. When I woke up he told me the whole story because he was jealous of me,"

"Why was he jealous?"

"I had a loving girlfriend that I never fought with and we were inseparable. Lita on the other hand always fought with him and always had to have a say in things,"

"So Edge drugged you to make me break up with you so I could be jealous of him and Lita? Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes,"

"I am going to kill that bastard," Trish couldn't believe that Edge would do that to her and John. John knew that she would forgive her now so he hugged her which she hugged back. "I love you John,"

"Love you to," John kissed her on the cheek.

He grabbed her hand and walked back into the hotel room. Ashley and Stacy were talking to Randy as they entered. Ashley screamed in joy and hugged Trish and John. Stacy smiled and clapped for a quick second. Randy looked disappointed as he knew he lost Trish again. Stacy noticed this look and knew something was wrong with him.

In the morning Torrie was the first one to wake up with a major headache. She saw Randy snuggling with Stacy. Torrie knew he wasn't cheating on her so she just shrugged it off. Randy woke up as he heard water running. Torrie was getting a class of water to take with her Advil. He smiled and walked over to her. She smiled as he started nipping at her neck.

"Hey sexy," Randy said in a seductive tone.

"Hey hunny," Torrie giggled as he still attacked her neck in soothing kisses.

"I have an idea,"

"And what's that?"

"It's called we kick John and Trish out of the bedroom and use the bed for ourselves,"

"Let me think about that. Um… no,"

"Come on please?"

"No, I have a headache and I don't want to do it with other people here,"

"Fine then," he walked away and sat on the chair in front of the TV.

She smiled as he was starting to act a little childish by pouting.

In the bedroom Trish remembered last night's events. She tugged on the sheets and wrapped them around her body. John awoke from the tugging but didn't let the blonde know. As she walked past him, he grabbed her waist and she fell back on him. Trish laughed as he started tickling her sides. After awhile she couldn't breathe from all the laughing, John stopped.

"Can you breathe yet?" John asked as she was still breathing a little hard.

"No, not really," she managed to say.

"I have that affect on women when were in bed," Trish looked at him and smacked him across the face.

"That was not funny," her breathing was back to normal.

"Yes it was and you know it,"

"Fine it was a little,"

"Do I still have to wrestle the playboy whore?"

"Yes and don't worry she wont get that title,"

"I know that but I don't feel like wrestling,"

"You know what should happen?"

"What?"

"Let Candice take the title then you win it back the next day and become the 7 time Women's Champion,"

"That's an idea but I don't want to lose to her,"

"You're going to have to?"

"Why?" Trish knew John knew something and needed to know what.

"Cant say. Mr. McMahon will tell you later today at work,"

"He jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom before she could get to it. Trish was now scared to what was going to happen today.


	19. a new DX member

Chapter nineteen: A new DX member

((Thanks for the reviews like always. Sadie, I don't know what to say right now lol! I usually do but not today. So sorry.))

Trish hurried to the arena; her and John were going to be late. Torrie, Stacy, and Lita were waiting for her by her locker room. Trish was still in her pj's.

"Your meeting with McMahon is in about ten minutes," Torrie stated.

"I know, I can take at least a five minute shower," Trish said as she rushed into the shower.

"Better hurry up!" Stacy said.

"Boy that girl is always late," Lita said.

"I know, John must keep her up all night if you know what I mean," Torrie said laughing as the girls followed along. Carlito knocked on the door and Stacy let him in.

"What do you need Carlito?" Stacy asked.

"I need to speak with Trish,"

"She's in the shower right now, can I take a message," Lita said sounding like one of the stuck up office people.

"Very funny and it's important," Trish came running out in her towel.

"Clothes, I need clothes!" She said a little loud trying to find her duffle bag but she seemed to forget it. "Damn it! I forgot my duffle bag at the hotel,"

"I have clothes you can borrow," Lita said.

"Thanks so much," she looked at Carlito as Lita left the room. "What do you need Carlito?"

"Need to talk to you very badly,"

"Okay later though. I'm in a hurry,"

He nodded and left the room as Lita threw the clothes at Trish, who then rushed into the bathroom. There was a another knock and Shane McMahon telling them that Vince and Trish's meeting was going to be about another ten minutes. Trish pulled on a black halter top, and black pants with skulls on then everywhere super fast. She rushed out of the room with her title in her hand before anyone could tell her about the new plan.

Trish took out her black eyeliner, cover up, and mascara out of her pocket and quickly put it on as she waited for Vince outside his office. About five minutes later he opened the door and the camera crew was in there. Trish knew something was up. Candice sat at his desk in her slutty outfits that she had with her wand in her hand.

"What do you need Vince?" Trish asked.

"As you know already Candice is fighting you for your Women's Championship belt," Vince started as Trish moved her belt up on her shoulder so it was more comfortable. "I think it would be nice if you could lose the match to Candice," he smiled sweetly.

"No! She will not have this title no matter what. I don't care what she is doing with you but I'm not giving it up to that whore!" she was about to walk about.

"Wait a minute Trish, think about it though. You could be the 7 time Women's Champion if you let her win and get it back,"

"You would be the first ever Diva to be the 7 time Women's Champion," Candice said getting up from the chair.

"I don't give a shit. This title is mine and it will stay mine whether any of you have something to do with it." Trish stated with anger growing inside.

"Don't talk that way to Candice," Vince said.

"I can and I did," she left the room.

She stormed around the hall ways looking for her friends and John. A crew member handed Trish a storyline she had to do with Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Trish read the script and agreed to it. She met up with DX and said she agreed to do it. They were pleased and they headed out into the arena. Shawn gave her a bag of clothes for her to change into.

Trish quickly ran to her locker room and slipped into tight black low risers with a lime green strip down the side, black belly shirt/halter top that said DX in the middle which was lime green, and green converses.

"Hello Wisconsin!" Triple H screamed into the microphone. The crowd cheered.

"Boy do we have a surprise for you," Shawn said in his usual goofy voice.

"That's right Shawn. We decided to spice up DX,"

"And how did we do that?" Shawn acted confused.

"By adding a new member to the team, Shawn!" Shawn looked shocked.

"Tell me who it is please Triple H?" he begged.

"Of course I will," Triple H smiled and laughed. Trish's music hit and the crowd went wild as the Women's Champion walked down the ramp in her DX attire. She got a microphone and walked into the ring.

"Thanks for letting me join you guys!" Trish said very excited. Shawn looked at her in daydream.

"No problem Trish, and I heard you have a match against Candice very soon, am I right?" HHH asked.

"Mhmm, she may think she's going to win but she isn't,"

"Your going to use your sexy moves to win, aren't you Trish," Shawn said still in awe over her,"

"Yup and I'll do them just for you," she kissed him on the cheek as the crowd went wild.

"What about John?"  
"He knows I love him so don't worry," Vince's music hit and he stood at the top of the ramp in full rage. Shane McMahon and Candice Michelle at his side.

"What do you think your doing DX?" He shouted.

"Just adding a new member Vince," Triple H said.

"Don't get cocky with me. We have a match that is going on right here, right now!"

"Bring it on!" Trish yelled into the mic.

"Candice get in that ring. Shane go be the ref!" he ordered them around. Shane quickly got in the ring as Hunter and Shawn got out. Trish set her title away.

The bell sounded and the women went at it. Trish kicked Candice in the stomach and slammed her into the turnbuckles. She jumped on the second rope, grabbed Candice's hair and punched her ten times while the crowd counted for her. Shawn and Hunter were cheering on the outside. Next the Canadian blonde flipped off the top ropes and curled the playboy whore up for a two count.

Candice got up and slapped Trish across the face which only made her madder. The blonde slammed her again in the turnbuckles and slapped her really hard about three times across her neck and the third time she licked her hand a few times and did one last powerful shot. Candice tried to swing at the champ but got caught in the Stratus faction which led Trish winning.

Mr. McMahon was fuming outside the ring.

"Next week it will be DX vs. Me, Shane, and Candice in a mixed tag team match!" Vince yelled as he and Shane left the ring.

Trish hugged DX and ran back to John.

"Nice win babe," John said as he let her in his locker room.

"Thanks, it was easy. Candice is no match for me," Trish replied as she stole his water bottle.

"Were going to celebrate tonight,"

"Really, how?"

"Go to a club and have a party back at the hotel,"

"Awesome,"

"When did you decide to join DX?"

"It's a storyline I have to do for a bit,"

"Oh, don't go cheating on me now,"

"Right now we aren't together. I just said I love ya, never asked you out again,"

"Well then, will you go out with me even though we are getting married?"

"Sure why not," she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

John kissed her on the lips. He used his skill to slip his tongue into her mouth. As they were making out Stacy and Torrie came barging in on them.

"Oh my gosh!" Stacy screamed. "We have us a new DX member!"

"Doesn't she make them all look hot?" Torrie asked as they laughed.

"Do you mind?" Trish asked as she got off John."

"Oh sorry for interrupting but we are so happy!" Stacy said. "You beat Candice in les than five minutes. That's a new record!"

"I'm hungry," John said changing the subject.

"Then get something to eat while we talk," Lita said opening the door.

"For one this is my locker room and for two, I'm hungry for my girlfriend now leave please?"

"Fine," the two left defeated as Trish laughed.

"Nice one but no you aren't getting any ass tonight," she hopped off his lap.

"That's what you think," John attacked her with a kiss.

**XOXOXOOXOXXOOXOXOXXOXOOXXOXOXOOXOXO**

**SORRY THIS ONE WAS A LITTLE SHORT. THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE ONE AFTER THAT I THINK IS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE BUT DON'T KNOW FOR SURE YET. LET'S SEE IF I'M IN THE MOOD TO END IT BY THEN. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. choosing between a frind or lover

Chapter twenty: choosing between a friend and lover

((Alright this is the second to the last chapter! Please tell me how I am doing and stuff like that! Sadie I bet you're going to be sad when I end it lol!))

Trish woke up with a headache remembering the party last night. It was crazy. Mickie James was drunk and was flirting with everyone who hated her. Stacy made out with Randy right in front of Torrie who screamed at her. John accidentally kissed Shawn on the lips thinking it was Trish who rolled on the floor laughing at the two men puking.

John was in the bathroom still brushing his teeth. He thought he could taste Shawn's lips on his that morning. Trish laughed at him and slapped his ass. He smiled at her with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"I loved how you kissed Shawn. It was so cute!" Trish said as John finished up.

"Shut up. At least no one saw or took a picture," John replied wiping his mouth with a towel.

"That's what you think,"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously as she flipped open her cell phone.

"Oh nothing. You will see in about five minutes," she pressed the send button on her phone as he grabbed it. There being sent to both Raw and Smackdown rosters was a picture of him and Shawn kissing.

"You little brat!" he chased her around the room as Lita, Torrie, and Stacy came in laughing.

"I cant believe you kissed Shawn! What's next a make out session?" Lita asked half laughing.

"I would actually pay to see that," Trish said as John grabbed her.

"Will you guys stop?" John begged.

"Nope because this is way too funny. All my friends from dancing with the stars have to see this," Stacy said starting to send the picture.

"Is Stacy being a little harsh today?" Torrie started. "We taught her well," the girls laughed as John tried to grab their phones.

For about a half hour the girls ran around the hotel trying to send the pic to almost everyone they knew. Shawn and Hunter heard them running around and spotted John. They both quickly closed the door and yelled "Don't go kissing any more men!" together which made John get even madder.

"I found you!" John said as he tackled Trish in the elevator.

"Nice one John, show the whole world that you like to tackle your future wife," Trish said rolling her eyes at him.

"Come on it didn't even hurt," he looked at her as she went straight from as smile to a sad face.

"Owe my ankle," she gave him a puppy dog face.

"Stop it. Now I know your faking,"

"But it really does hurt," she started rubbing it.

"You remind me of Melina!" he said as he got up.

"I do not!" She jumped up.

"Seems fine to me,"

"Meanie,"

Trish ran ahead of him trying to find Stacy about last night. Torrie was very disappointed in her but she didn't know how to deal with the problem. Last night they were all drunk except John and Trish. John was being a good boy.

A few minutes later she found them staring at each other being silent.

"Now we have to deal with this right now," Trish said closing her room door.

"Fine," they both agreed.

"Stacy, we all know now that you like Randy a lot, correct?"

"Correct," Stacy said still sad.

"Torrie you love Randy but you knew he was still a little in love with Stacy and me,"

"Wait, you?" Torrie asked shocked.

"Sorry wrong guy," she shook her head laughing.

"Good, and yes but he said he was over her,"

"True and after he broke up with you didn't he cry to Stacy acting like she broke up with him?"

"Yes and I believed him. He confessed that he has always loved me and Torrie was just a backup girlfriend. I didn't believe that part but still. I do love him Tor and I don't want to lose you or him," Stacy said.

"Well you better pick because I love him to. You knew that and you still kissed him and let him come into your bed last night!"

"That was on accident. We both were drunk and you knew that. So don't go blaming that on me,"

"But it was your fault. You didn't have to listen to his bullshit!"

"But I did!"

"STOP!" Trish yelled shutting them up. "Now if this leads to fighting do it in the ring not here. This is between your friend ship not Randy. Both of you know he is a player and can smooth talk any girl into getting them laid," Trish sat down and calmed herself down. John was watching the whole thing.

"Either both of you pick each other or a player," John said taking over.

"I pick…" Stacy started. "Torrie,"

"I pick Stacy," they hugged each other.

"Now leave so I can attend to my girlfriend," John said shoving them out.

"Thanks!" they yelled as he closed the door.

Trish was so glad that John took over. She hated seeing her friends fight like that. Exspecialyl her best friends. John picked her up like a baby and set her on the bed.

He started kissing her neck, going up her shirt at the same time. The champ placed his hand on the small of her back. Trish lifted his head and kissed him passionately.


	21. Giving up all hope

Chapter twenty one: Giving up all hope

((Last chapter! It will be very long so beware! Sadie don't cry. There might be a sequel.))

Trish paced back and fourth title on her shoulder wondering what Mr. McMahon had in store for her today. John sat on the couch laughing at her. She turned to him, scrunching up her nose.

"What's with the face?" John asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Nothing, just a little scared," Trish replied straddling his lap.

"Why?"

"Because he could have anyone go after my title. Even Mickie and we all know she almost won it at Wrestle Mania,"

"Come on babe, I'll be at ringside so no one can mess with you," John started rubbing her thigh.

"Thanks but I can handle myself," she flashed him a smile.

"Alright but I still will be at your side,"

"Sounds good to me," she brushed her lips against his. "Now I have an idea,"

"Oh really?" He cocked an eyebrow knowing she had some crazy idea.

"Mhmm and I'll be right back," she ran into the bathroom to change.

When she came out she wore a tank top that said Hustle, Loyalty, Respect, black low risers, pump sneakers, and her title around her waste. In her hand was John's black Hustle, Loyalty, Respect shirt, black shorts, pump sneakers, and his title around her waste.

"You want to look like each other again?" He asked taking his stuff.

"Mhmm, it will be fun!" the Canadian blonde replied. John tried to grab his title from her waste but she wouldn't let him. "You have to wait to get this," Trish pointed to his title.

"Fine," he smiled and headed into the bathroom to change

"What do you think?" he asked while walking out of the bathroom.

"Love it, now come here," Trish stood up as he came closer.

"Now give me my belt," John said looking into her brown eyes.

"No," Trish said as he wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Please?" he pouted.

"Um… naw,"

"Your mean," They both smiled at each other. As John was leaning in to kiss her Mr. McMahon came and interrupted them.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said smiling as they pulled apart. Trish rolled her eyes as John growled.

"What do you need?" Trish asked attitude in her voice.

"Your match is next so it would be best if you would get ready," he continued to smile.

"Thanks now do you mind?" John asked.

"Oh so sorry. See you in the ring!"

Vince left as the two couple got ready. Trish added some makeup and put her hair in a pony tail as John put on his hat and sweatbands.

The two headed out to the ring. The blonde's music played as they walked on the ramp. Greeting the fans and holding their titles up. In the ring they both got on one corner and stood on the second rope holding up the title's as the crowd cheered. As they both grabbed a microphone Vince came out. He got in the ring as the crowd booed him.

"I know everyone is waiting to see who Trish Stratus opponent will be," Vince McMahon started. "She is very beautiful, can be a little ditz and we all love her,"

"Get on with it Vince," Trish said very impatient.

"Someone's a little impatient I see. But I'll wait awhile to see if DX will come out," he smiled and a few seconds went by.

"Now you're just wasting time," John said. "Just bring out the opponent,"

"Fine you win but this will be the only time you will win against me Cena!" he glared at John and went back to a smile. "Now give it up for Torrie Wilson!" her music played as Trish and John were shocked. Torrie came out into the ring having no idea what was happening.

"I can't wrestle my best friend!" the Canadian yelled into the mic.

"Same here," Torrie shouted.

"Have fun!" as he walked up the ramp he added one more thing. "The guest referee will be Lita," she headed out into the ring as well.

"Should we make this fast?" Trish asked them.

"Yes," Torrie agreed.

"Okay I'll throw one punch and cover you up for a three,"

"But what if I want to win?"

"Come on Torrie you know how much this title means to me,"

"So, I want a shot at it,"

"Don't start ruining out relationship right now,"

"I'm not, I want a shot at that title and now I have it. Start the bell Lita," Torrie demanded as Lita did as she was told.

Torrie jumped on Trish punching her a few times while she was on the floor. Next she picked her up by the hair taking it out of the pony tail and whipped her around the ring. Trish couldn't believe Torrie was acting like this. As the Canadian was recovering, Torrie was waiting for her to get up so she could spear her. A few moments later Trish was speared and Tor got a two count.

The blonde gathered her strength and kicked her best friend in the stomach. She grabbed her by the waist and flung her across the ring. Next she pushed her into the turnbuckles ramming into her a few times. She climbed on the second rope and punched her ten times as Lita told her to get off. Trish got off alright bringing Torrie with her. She did a clothesline from hell and got a two count.

Lita looked at the two best friends who glared at each other. Torrie ran as fast as she could and slammed Trish down on the mat. Trish saw her ready to flip off the top rope so she put her knees up which made Torrie go in pain. The Stratus faction was made and Trish won the match. John congratulated her in the ring.

"I'm so sorry Tor, please forgive me?" Trish asked trying to help her up.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you," Torrie said helping her self up.

"I'm very sorry. You made me mad,"

"You made me mad by saying that you could win like always.

"Just forget it. You didn't have a chance anyways,"

"Thanks so much Trish, now I know how you think of me," she left the ring as Trish stared after her.

"That was a little harsh," Lita said as she held up her hand and the crowd cheered.

"I'm sorry,"

John carried her out of the ring acting like they were going to celebrate so the crowed cheered once again. He laid her on the couch in her locker room. The champ kissed her on the forehead.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Trish asked.

"I don't know and if I did I would be sure to tell you," John said as he let out a chuckle.

"Yeah but Torrie shouldn't have gotten mad. She knew my title meant the world to me," Trish said getting up and taking off her shirt to reveal a red lacy bra.

"But she has always wanted a shot at it and you guys are best friends so it would be best to let her have a chance," John walked over to her and kissed her neck.

"She got mad when I attacked her back. Am I supposed to let her win and not even try?" she lifted his head and stared into his blue eyes.

"No but that's not what she felt,"

"I don't know John," Trish walked into the bathroom. "I'm getting in the shower. If you want to join come on then,"

"Alright!" John quickly jumped in with her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOO

Torrie and Stacy were walking down the hall, arms linked together. Randy Orton, Melina, and Nitro were with him. They all stopped so they could talk.

"We need to talk now Orton," Torrie said.

"About what?" Randy asked.

"Us,"

"Okay," he told Melina and Nitro to stay where they were and followed his girlfriend and ex girlfriend.

"We both love you Randy and I don't to have anything to deal with you so I pick a best friend over you so don't try any of your funny business," Stacy said getting what she had to say out of the way.

"Same with me. How could you just cheat on me with my best friend? At least be a man about it and tell me. So what I'm saying is, it's over and I rather have Stacy as a best friend then you as a cheating boyfriend,  
Torrie said putting her arm around Stacy's shoulders.

"Wow," was all he could say. "I was drunk that night and thought she was you and if this is what you want then okay, Melina wants to date me and Nitro so I'll go with her. I bet she's better in bed anyways," Randy was about to leave but got slapped in the face twice by Torrie and kicked in the balls once by Stacy.

"Have fun with her then. We don't care," Torrie said kicking him in the balls once.

"That was so much fun!" Stacy said as they walked away.

"I know we have to tell Trish all about it," Torrie said as they ran to their best friend's locker room.

"Should we just walk in?"

"I bet they wouldn't mind,"

"But what if they were having sex,"

"They won't," They entered the room and heard Trish moan from the shower.

"Told you so," Stacy said turning the TV up very loud to echo them out.

A few minutes later they came out and dropped their jaws at the sight of Stacy and Torrie. John grabbed the nearest boxers and ran into the bathroom leaving Trish in her towel. Stacy and Torrie laughed as the Canadian blonde glared and smiled.

After Raw was over everyone helped pay to rent out the penthouse, on the very top of the hotel. Trish, John, Stacy, Torrie, Carlito, Chris masters, Lita, and Edge were having a little party their. Sprawled out on the floor were chips, dip, pop, and candy. A few beers were lying around but that was because of Carlito and Chris. Lita saw the look on Stacy's face and grabbed the girls.

"Why are we in the bedroom bathroom?" Stacy asked seeing how crowded it was with all of them in it.

"Something is wrong with you," Lita said.

"Nothings wrong with me. Just a little tired," the leggy blonde showed a fake yawn.

"Don't tell me it's Randy who's got you all twisted up in a bunch," Trish said.

"Twisted?" Torrie asked confused.

"Heard it off TV," Lita guessed.

"No it's not him. It seems I should just give up on hoping that there is a guy out there for me," Stacy looked down at the tile floors.

"Trust me there is a guy out there. You just need to find him," Lita lifted her head. "I already found mine,"

"You and Edge fight like cats and dogs! Matt Hardy was so much better,"

"Leave the ex's out of it. We don't want a fight now," Trish said.

"Yeah, now let's go party!" Torrie said grabbing them out of the bathroom.

The girls followed and Trish put on some music. "Shake that" played through the speakers. The guys grabbed either their women or just a friend. John tried to kid around by asking Edge to dance but he got disgusted and turned to Lita. For a long time everyone was dancing, eating, and have burping contest which the girls hosted.

A few hours later John and Trish were the only ones awake. Everyone else crashed where they fell.

"What a night," John said as he laid his head in Trish's lap.

"Oh yes," Trish held his hand as he played with it.

"You know I love you,"

"I love you to,"

"Do you ever get mad at me when you remember what I said a while back?"

"Yes, loads of times. I mean you shouldn't have drank end of story,"

"But I wanted to so bad and I missed it,"

"There's some things you have to get rid of if you want to be with me,"

"Your expectations are high though,"

"Haven't had trouble with them yet,"'

"True but there is something you have to do for me,"

"That is?"

"Get pregnant. I want a child,"

"Well I don't at the moment so you can just wait,"

"Please?" he gave her the puppy face.

"No!" she removed his head and went into bed.

"Fine,"

He jumped into bed after her and kissed her forehead. Trish kissed him back and fell asleep in his arms.

In the morning Stacy woke up from a knock on the door. No one else heard because they were all in a deep sleep. She walked over to the door looking to see who it was. There stood on the other side of the door was Randy Orton. He looked rather sad to her. The leggy blonde opened the door and she slipped out. Randy stared at her for a moment and crashed his lips with hers. She quickly pulled apart.

"What are you doing?" Stacy asked surprised.

"I needed to see you," Randy said.

"I told you already. I pick Torrie over you," Stacy said rather loud which woke up someone who went to listen in on the conversation.

"But you love me though,"

"So, Torrie wouldn't stab me in the back like you did,"

"Who cares about her, I'm more important like you said the other night," Stacy slapped him across the face.

"Don't ever mention that night again. You made me stab my own BEST FRIEND in the back,"

"Fine but kiss this Legend Killer goodbye then," Randy gave her the same cocky smile that she fell in love with,"

"Okay, I will," She pulled on his shirt and kissed him passionately. A few minutes later they broke apart.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked after he just kissed her like he never kissed any girl before.

"I rather have you than Torrie anyday!" Stacy jumped on him, straddling his waist and kissed him again.

On the other side of the door a dog loving, curly haired blonde just was shocked. Her rage came out of her and opened the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXXOOXXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOO**

**HAHAHAHHA I LEFT A CLIFF HANGER AT THE VERY END OF THE STORY! I CRACK MYSELF UP. NOW YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL SO LOOK OUT FOR IT. I'LL LEAVE A CHAPTER UP ABOUT IT SO YOU CAN READ IT AND BLAH BLAH BLAH! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	22. SEQUEL INFO!

Hello people. The sequel to this story is now already up. Its called A Loser in Love. Isn't that the perfect title lol. Hope you like it. The summary is….

Sequel to Love is for Losers. John and Trish are happily married. Torrie, Stacy and Randy have things to settle and pull Trish and John in the middle of it. Can their friendship last or even a marriage as they grow apart from the sides they pick.

Yes I know it sounds stupid but its actually really good. Please read and review it.


End file.
